La Gran Batalla de Fuuka
by Meia19
Summary: El Festival HIME ha terminado... Pero no es el final de una historia que ha llevado cientos de años en desarrollarse. Fuuka Gakuen vuelve a ser anfitriona de una gran batalla que amenaza directamente a las mas fuertes 6 HIMEs ¿Quien ganara y cuantos deben sufrir antes de desenmascarar los motivos de esta nueva batalla?
1. Chapter 1

Después de la tormenta, viene la calma... O eso dicen...

Lo único seguro acerca del futuro, es que definitivamente es incierto; las decisiones que tomemos y lo que determinan no serán vistas hasta el mismo momento que ocurran, por lo que irremediablemente vivimos atados a un presente en el que debemos sobrevivir...

Eso fue lo que aprendí...

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Como de costumbre muy temprano en la mañana Natsuki despertó. Comenzó a recoger cada uno de los desordenes regados en su habitación hacía poco asignada. Después de todo el caos durante el Festival de las HIMES y la inesperada batalla en la que pudo participar contra Lord Kokuyou agregando los asuntos apresurados de la graduación, su residencia se hizo un campo de batalla donde ya no cabía ni una sola calceta.

Como fuera debía apresurarse a ordenar su cabeza nuevamente; tenía muchas cosas por recuperar esta temporada en Fuuka Gakuen, teniendo en cuenta que estaba a un pelo de reprobar todo el curso.

Su cabello aún estilaba agua de la apresurada ducha helada que tomó antes de proponerse ordenar de poco el desastre, pero justo en eso su móvil sonó.

Natsuki revolcó entre una pila de ropa sucia y encontró el teléfono.

-Natsuki al habla... Ah Mai... –Natsuki se puso de pie y sacó de un tirón su mochila de entre la ropa del suelo al tiempo que acomodaba el teléfono contra su hombro –No, estaba por salir... No te pongas pesada, no pienso faltar... Nos vemos allá, vale

Natsuki metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de su saco, se colgó la mochila al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta. Le echó una última mirada a su habitación apenas con un espacio del desorden removido; se rascó el cuello y sin más opción salió de la residencia.

En Fuuka Gakuen no se fue condescendiente aún después de los desmanes ocasionados al edificio, aún luego de la "renuncia" de la Directora, todo debía continuar, y miles de estudiantes dependían de ello; muchos como Natsuki simplemente, no tenían otra opción.

Justo antes de que entrara al edificio divisó en los árboles una alharaca; se acercó y descubrió a Mikoto sobre una rama sacudiendo una rama superior.

Natsuki suspiró.

-Hey, Mikoto...

Mikoto se tiró hacia atrás y la miró.

-¡Ah, Natsuki!- Se tiró al suelo de un brinco –Vi algo brillar arriba y lo quise coger

-Haber, recién entras a tercero y ya vas tarde- Natsuki le dio un empujón

Mikoto se adelantó y entró al edificio corriendo. Natsuki alzó la vista tratando de divisar aquello que Mikoto mencionó.

-_¡Kuga Natsuki!_

Natsuki se puso rígida. Esa voz chillona era inconfundible. Haruka se acercó a zancadas donde ella estaba, en su brazo izquierdo portaba una banda que a empujones mostraba ser la sustituta de la Presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes.

-¡Llegando tarde el primer día! ¡Ni de coña te la dejo pasar!

-Pues Mikoto estaba aquí y tuve que...

-¡Ya dije!- Señalando con un bolígrafo a su cara

Natsuki se llevó de mala gana la citación a la sala de castigo y entró con aires aburridos a su salón; apenas y viendo donde sentarse soltó un respingo y se sentó de golpe.

-_Me alegra que te nos unas esta mañana, Natsuki_

La sangre se le heló por un instante; Natsuki volteó rápidamente al reconocer esa bella voz gentil femenina. Shizuru miraba con una sonrisa desde el escritorio del maestro.

-¡Shizuru!

-Bien, podemos iniciar

Natsuki miró a su alrededor: Mai, Mikoto, Nao y Yukino. Por supuesto. Esta era la clase de refuerzos especiales de los atrasados de la temporada pasada; sabía que debía cumplir con las horas perdidas y notas bajas que dejó atrás, pero nadie avisó que Shizuru estaría allí, se supone que se había graduado ya e iría a la Universidad al extranjero.

-Un momento ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Ya te hacía en Tokio o estudiando en América

-El comité se reunió- Contestó Yukino –Fujino-san se encargará de darnos las clases atrasadas a cambio de los destrozos que tu y ella causaron al edificio

Natsuki se sonrojó. Recordaba la sala del comité de Estudiantes, la entrada Oeste, la azotea y el ala Oeste en cuanto a infraestructura debilitada. Era una gran deuda por saldar.

Shizuru sonrió al verla resignarse y solo quedarse en su asiento; después de todo Shizuru era la más indicada precisamente para des atrasar, curiosamente, a las demás ex HIMEs.

-Bien, la temporada pasada las clases se suspendieron justo al inicio de los exámenes finales, así que daremos un repaso a las materias para ponernos al día con los exámenes, cuando terminemos esto autorizaré la graduación y podrán entrar sin tardanza a sus clases siguientes ¿Todo claro hasta aquí?

Nadie contestó nada. Mai y Yukino asintieron, Mikoto miraba atenta a Shizuru, Nao echaba mensajes en su móvil y Natsuki, como siempre, se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-No hace falta recordarles que esta oportunidad es única, por lo que después de esto en caso de fallar, se tramitará la Dimisión permanente

Natsuki y Nao miraron al mismo tiempo. Sus posturas cambiaron, agarraron bolígrafos y unas cuantas hojas y se dispusieron a tomar apuntes.

Shizuru sonrió triunfalmente. Se puso de pie de su asiento y tomó de la mesa un libro de álgebra, la clase inició con toda la normalidad. A lo largo de las 6 horas de clase que debían ver mientras el proceso de refuerzo terminaba trataron temas de todas las asignaturas; para el final de la clase Shizuru tomaba 10 minutos con cada una de ellas para aclarar dudas, darles determinados temas a leer o a estudiar un poco más, o simplemente para hacer sugerencias; y por supuesto, intencionalmente Natsuki fue la última. La peli azul por supuesto se hizo la desentendida y trató de pasar de largo.

-Tus notas están en mis manos, literalmente, Natsuki

Natsuki frenó en seco. Miró sobre el hombro una sonriente y nuevamente victoriosa Shizuru. Natsuki regresó en sus pasos y agarró una hoja de apuntes y deberes especiales para ella.

-Ehmm... Gracias, Shizuru

-Prométeme que vas a esforzarte en esto- Le dijo sin soltar la hoja

-Bueno, debo graduarme algún día...

Shizuru la miró fijamente.

-Pensé que ibas a viajar, organizar tus ideas

-Lo iba a hacer, pero no me gusta dejar cosas inconclusas... Y la escuela aunque sea un fastidio entra en la lista

-No esperaría menos de ti- Shizuru soltó la hoja finalmente –Ah, Natsuki espera...

Natsuki aguardó mientras Shizuru apuntó en un trozo de papel un número. Al final se lo entregó sonriendo.

-¿Y esto?

-Mi número, cambiamos residencia hace poco; si necesitas algo o estás lento con los deberes me llamas ¿Vale?

Natsuki miró el número.

-Entiendo, en caso de asuntos del curso

-O si quieres charlar un rato... Bueno, es tuyo ahora, Natsuki- Shizuru le dedicó una cálida sonrisa

Natsuki se ruborizó ligeramente. Shizuru seguía siendo Shizuru, y ella la misma tonta de siempre que lograba apenarse con cosas tales como una sonrisa dedicada tan íntimamente.

-Lo guardaré- Natsuki lo guardó en su mochila

-Y no llegues tarde mañana

-Vale- Natsuki se despidió con la mano y se retiró

Para cuando salió alcanzó a ver a Mai y Yukino junto con Mikoto junto al umbral de la reja principal hablando; Natsuki pasó de largo.

-¡Hey, adonde vas!- Mai la haló del brazo

-A ordenar mi habitación, no imaginas lo que está hecha

-¿Te dejó cosas por hacer?

-¿Cosas?

Mai suspiró.

-Shizuru-san

-Ah... eso creo, revisaré cuando cene más tarde

-Yukino y yo iremos a estudiar a mi habitación con Mikoto ¿Vienes?

-Gracias, pero lo hago mejor por mi cuenta- Natsuki le sonrió a modo de disculpa

-Oh... Vale, está bien, nos vemos mañana

-Ok, hasta mañana Yukino

-Adiós Kuga-san- Yukino sacudió ligeramente la mano

Natsuki emprendió rumbo hacia su residencia. Mai y Yukino seguidas por Mikoto tomaron la misma dirección con la diferencia que ellas iban para la residencia del frente de la de Natsuki. Mai entró, se quitó los zapatos, Mikoto los tiró de un brinco.

-Pasa, serviré algo de té

-Oh... Gracias- Yukino se quitó los zapatos y entró -¿En la mesa de centro?

-Adelante, haré algo para Mikoto o no se concentrará Jajaja

-¡Si! Tengo mucha, mucha hambre hoy- Mikoto se pegó del pecho de Mai a modo de súplica

-Voy, voy, solo dame algo de espacio

Mikoto la soltó y brincó a la mesa con Yukino, quien ya estaba revisando sus apuntes de la clase.

-Bueno, según Fujino-san lo que debo practicar es básicamente la literatura y algo de álgebra, me dio un par de páginas del libro de trabajo también... ¿Y tú, Mikoto?

Mikoto alzó la cabeza pensativamente.

-Me dijo que revisará al menos unas 5 páginas de todos los temas

-Oye... ¿Pero tú es que no estudiaste nada en todo este tiempo?

-Todo el tiempo que no pasaba con Mai o comiendo estaba en el tejado descansando o echando un ojo lo que pasaba, y cuando me enteré que todas irían a por nosotras me puse más alerta aún

-Bueno, supongo que tú necesitas una mano... Haber, empecemos con Historia

Yukino se dedicó a los apuntes de sugerencias de Mikoto primero en tanto Mai terminaba un ramen instantáneo antes de comenzar. En cuestión de 30 minutos más la cena estuvo servida; Mai y Yukino miraban sus libros mientras cenaban.

-Será un mes muy largo- Comentó Yukino –Pero si pasamos todo será como antes

-Bueno, confío que si Shizuru-san es quien nos está guiando es porque sabe bien lo que hace ¿verdad?

-Bueno, ella estaba lista para graduarse por servicio al comité, excelentes notas y perfecta asistencia hace más de 3 meses, pero bueno, prefirió quedarse

-Es una suerte... Si no, habría sido... Bueno, no te ofendas, pero Haruka-san es bastante... estricta

Yukino sonrió a sí misma.

-Es algo impulsiva y presume de lo que hace... Pero todo lo que lleva a cabo lo hace con todo el corazón

-Eso se nota-Mai sonrió

-Y tampoco hubiera querido que Kanzaki-senpai fuera el encargado de esto... Aunque para cómo se pusieron las cosas Fujino-san me preocupaba más que él...

-Es verdad, su Child era...

-... Grande-Finalizó Yukino intentando imprimir simpleza a la palabra

-Si el amor hacia la persona más preciada es lo que hace a los Child poderosos o débiles, entonces ella...

-Pensé muchas veces que si en verdad lo hubiera deseado hubiera podido acabarnos a todas desde el principio... Bueno, en situaciones así agradezco que Kuga-san estuviera ahí para hacerle un stop... Aunque en mi caso fue algo tarde, creo...

-Jajaja tienes razón, como sea Shizuru-san se esfuerza mucho en lo que hace ¿verdad?- Mai se rascó el cuello –Y hablando de eso, hay que empezar; Mikoto ven

Mikoto se acercó y las tres empezaron a leer sus libros y apuntes. Una larga noche llegaba con los deberes atrasados que tenían por des atrasar. Para cuando dieron las 10 de la noche los libros ya estaban cerrados. Yukino soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie. Mikoto estaba dormida sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, te agradezco mucho- Yukino agarró sus cosas y caminó a la puerta

-No es nada, fue bueno hacerlo de todos modos Yukino

Yukino se retiró y salió de la residencia.

La calle estaba totalmente vacía. La escuela estaba en ese momento en receso después de la graduación, solo los atrasados y sus respectivos voluntarios maestros asistían a Fuuka, pero como era mitad de año no eran muchos al fin y al cabo.

Natsuki estaba asomada en su balcón; toda la remodelación y limpieza la dejó agotada, pero debía tomar en cuenta lo que debía estudiar, así que para ella aunque ya era tarde, la noche recién empezaba. Entonces vio a Yukino en la acera, unos pasos más adelante alcanzó a divisar una forma humana detrás de un poste de luz que estaba descompuesto.

-¡HEY, Yukino!

La chica no escuchaba.

-¡Oi, Yukino!

Ella seguía sin escuchar, y seguía avanzando.

-¡Demonios!...

Natsuki dio un brinco por el balcón. Comenzó a hacer equilibrio en los demás balcones de la residencia solitaria hasta que tras mucho esfuerzo llegó al andén; a toda velocidad corrió para encontrarse casi de frente con aquella persona de baja estatura de frente con Yukino. Por reflejo se arrojó con todo su cuerpo y derribó a la persona desconocida.

-¡¿Te volviste loca o qué?!

Natsuki miró claramente la expresión enfurecida de Nao debajo de ella.

-¿Nao?- Natsuki alzó una ceja

-¡Si, yo! ¿Te quitas de encima de mí? No tengo tus mañas

Natsuki se levantó. Nao se puso en pie frotándose la cadera.

-Pensaba que era cosa de Mikoto el andar tirándose encima de mí, pero de ti si es una novedad

-¿Qué haces oculta aquí tan tarde? Creí que eras alguien que iba a atacar a Yukino

-¿Atacar? Ni de coña me echo de enemiga a la Presidenta suplente, eso si que es un lío de entrada

-¿Y entonces que jodas haces aquí?- Natsuki se cruzó de brazos

Yukino agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada; Nao resopló.

-Vale, quería hablarle ya que no hay mirones sobre un asunto nuestro

-¿Asunto?- Natsuki miró a Yukino

-Nao me dijo que quería hablarme sobre... bueno, sobre...

-Fujino, esa misma- Nao se cruzó de brazos

-¿Y qué quieren con ella que pueda involucrar tal encuentro a estas horas y en plena calle?

-Lo mismo te digo, trepa muros

-No me hables de arañas, descarada- Natsuki se puso frente a Nao

-¿Quieres los zanjemos aquí?- Nao se puso frente a ella también

-Oigan, oigan, deténganse- Yukino se puso en medio

Las dos se calmaron.

-¿Y bien?- Natsuki miró a Yukino

-No sé, ella solo dijo eso cuando llegaste y la derribaste- Contestó Yukino

-Vale, responde pues- Dirigiéndose a Nao

-Esa mujer sicótica merece un castigo por lo que nos hizo

-Suéltalo de una vez, el Festival ya pasó, ni siquiera somos HIMEs ya, no tiene caso siquiera que sigan con esto

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tu adorada de quien hablamos?

-¡Serás...!

-¡Calma!- Yukino las empujó a ambas, cada una lejos de la otra.

-No confío en ti, no importa lo que haya pasado... Vamos Yukino, te llevo a tu casa

Natsuki y Yukino comenzaron a caminar.

-Que conveniente, la chica serpiente cuida de ti entonces no temes salir a esta hora

Yukino empujó a Natsuki evitando que se regresara. Al verse sola finalmente Nao se marchó por su cuenta. Ya conocía la ciudad lo suficientemente bien como para saber que rutas tomar.

Para cuando estaban a punto de llegar a casa de Yukino una fuerte brisa azotó la calle; ambas chicas se cubrieron del viento hasta que se disipó; para cuando pudieron volver a ver hacia donde iban había una persona en medio de la calle.

-¿Otra vez tú, Nao? En serio, parece que quieres volver a casa sin dientes

Rápidamente esta figura se movió a gran velocidad atacándolas a las dos; Natsuki reaccionó, le dio un empujón a Yukino y saltó ella fuera del rango del ataque. Cuando se puso de pie Natsuki sacudió sus dos manos... Lo olvidaba por un momento, ya no poseía los poderes de una HIME ahora que la estrella había desaparecido.

Aquella figura volvió a atacar, Natsuki dio un salto contra una pared y al rebotar dio una patada justo contra aquella persona, quien se estrelló contra la pared del otro lado de la calle y cayó al suelo.

-¡Kuga-san!

-Quédate dónde estás

Yukino estaba aún tendida en el suelo a unos 3 metros de la persona derribada; Natsuki se incorporó y caminó cuidadosamente hacia esa persona, al darle la vuelta se percató quera... ¿Takeda era?

-¿Este tío aquí?

-¿Takeda-san?- Yukino lo miró

El joven estaba inconsciente. Natsuki alcanzó a ver una pequeña marca roja en su frente desvanecerse.

-¡Haber, párate!- Natsuki le dio un golpecito con el pie

El golpe fue suficiente para noquearlo por entero.

-Takeda-san está en el club de kendo, pero no sabía que practicara ningún otro arte marcial- Dijo Yukino

-No lo hace... Después que Tate se negó a volver al club para echarse un viaje con Shiho él está encargado al 100% del club de kendo, apenas y tiene tiempo de ir a clases... Además, esos movimientos eran demasiado, incluso para mi...

-Hay que llamar a las demás- Yukino la miró preocupada –Juraría que vi algo en su frente también

-Lo viste también... No, esperemos un poco, dame algo de tiempo para averiguar que fue esto que pasó, veré que dice cuando despierte

Natsuki sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y llamó a emergencias; Yukino se adelantó hacia su casa y trajo unas bolsas de hielo para el moretón que tenía dibujado en el hombro izquierdo.

En pocos minutos una patrulla de paramédicos llegó y atendió el aún inconsciente muchacho, Natsuki y Yukino se mantuvieron al margen hasta que finalmente ya entradas en la madrugada el joven despertó en el hospital. Natsuki estaba sola, Yukino decidió quedarse en casa.

-¿Ku-Kuga?- Takeda se sonrojó

-Suéltalo

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-¿Qué hacías frente a la casa de Yukino esperándonos para atacarnos?

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- Takeda se sobresaltó -¡¿Y qué jodas hago acá en primer lugar?!

-¿De qué hablas?- Natsuki prestó atención a la pregunta

-Estaba en el club terminando de poner en el archivo los aspirantes nuevos y los clasificados para el Torneo Nacional de Verano ¡Fujino me vio cuando salió como a las 8!

-¿Shizuru estaba en Fuuka a las 8? ¿Qué hacía allá?

-¡Y cómo voy a saber!- Takeda se sostuvo su hombro –Mierda... Esto me dejará de banca por un rato ¿Quién me atropelló?

Natsuki no contestó. Salió de la habitación y vio su reloj, pasaban de las 4 de la madrugada; en eso recibió un mensaje de Yukino preguntando el estado de Takeda, Natsuki contestó: "Hablaremos con las demás mañana".

Yukino estaba recostada en su cama cuando recibió el mensaje; suspiró preocupada al tiempo que veía una vieja fotografía de ella y Haruka en el jardín de niños.

Natsuki salió del hospital y miró la luna; no, la estrella había desaparecido hacía casi 3 semanas ¿Pero qué había sido todo eso?.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Shizuru entró con toda tranquilidad al aula, al hacerlo las encontró a las 5 reunidas al lado del escritorio, lucían serias y hablaban en vos baja.

-¿Pasa algo, chicas?

Las 5 voltearon a ver a Shizuru. Natsuki fue la única en acercarse ligeramente mirándola.

-Shizuru... ¿Qué hacías a las 8 de la noche aquí todavía? Las clases terminan a las 5 de la tarde

-¡Oh! Claro, tenía que llenar los formularios de ingreso de ustedes en el programa de refuerzo de estudiantes atrasados, tenía que dejar mi reporte de renuncia a la Presidencia y terminaba de ordenar los apuntes de la clase de ayer ¿Por qué, Natsuki?

-Es... Takeda

Shizuru miró sobre el hombro de Natsuki, las demás lucían serias.

Escuchó atentamente aquello que Yukino y Natsuki le relataban, suspiró y cruzó sus piernas en su silla.

-Vale, me encargaré de investigar el asunto a fondo... No se preocupen, no haré nada por mi cuenta

-Shizuru escucha, Takeda se movía a velocidad inhumanas, casi ni parecía controlar lo que hacía- Le repitió Natsuki en tono preocupado

-Entiendo... Todas pasamos por una situación complicada hace poco, le prestaremos atención a esto pero no perderemos la cabeza ¿De acuerdo?

Las 5 asintieron.

-Tokiha-san ¿Me harías un favor?

-Claro... –Mai se acercó

-Contacta con Sugiura-sensei, La hermana Yukariko y Fumi-sama ¿Podrás?

-Supongo que si

-Yuuki-san

Nao miró a Shizuru de mala gana.

-Tú trabajas con Miyu-san y Alyssa ¿verdad?

-A veces...

-Bien... ¿Me ayudarías a contactarlas también?

-Pues vale... –Nao resopló

-Bueno... Yo me haré cargo de mandar un ticket en Ferri de regreso de Okuzaki Akira y tu hermano menor, Tokiha-san

-Pero estaríamos reuniendo a todas las...

-Exacto- Contestó Shizuru sin dejar que terminara la frase –Reuniremos a todas las que estuvimos en el Festival HIME... Por algún motivo Takeda-san estaba fuera de sus sentidos pero sabía bien que debía atacar a Natsuki y a Kikukawa-san... Debemos deducir que lo que sea que haya ocurrido iba detrás de una de las dos ex HIMEs

Las 5 se vieron entre sí.

-Vale, no nos preocupemos por eso- Shizuru les sonrió- Todo saldrá bien, por ahora debemos estar al corriente ¿no?

Sin más opción las 5 tomaron sus respectivos lugares y se hicieron a la idea de la clase.. Mai miraba a través de la ventana aquel lugar en que la Estrella HIME siempre brillaba de color rojo intenso; por reflejo miró su pecho... No, esa marca no estaba.

Suspiró y se dio a la idea de atender la clase, finalmente nada indicaba que las cosas fueran a ponerse mal hasta el momento, así que solo debía preocuparse por seguir con sus asuntos.

-... Y lean la página 65 del libro de texto, mañana veremos el siguiente tema ¿Bien?

Todas se dispusieron a irse.

-Un consejo... Para como están las cosas yo creo que lo que puede estar detrás de esto sea la Organización Searrs, posiblemente molestos de la partida de Alyssa y Miyu-san... Así que no permanezcan solas.

Nao estaba en la habitación del frente de la de Mai y Mikoto así que no objetó.

-Entonces Yukino-san o yo podríamos acompañar a Yuuki-san el resto de estos días mientras las demás llegan

-Yo contigo no me quedo sola ni de chiste- Contestó Nao –Yukino, te vienes a la residencia hoy mismo

-Ahh... Bien- Yukino suspiró resignada

Natsuki miró a su alrededor. Mai y Mikoto compartían cuarto, Yukino y Nao habían quedado también, por lo que... exactamente, solo quedaba Shizuru.

-¡U-Un segundo, no puedo...!

-Será solo unos días mientras llegan las demás- Le dijo Mai sonriendo –Además tú y Shizuru-san se conocen mejor ¿no?

-Ahh... Pues eso creo...

-Oh, no te preocupes, estabas algo distraída hoy así que estudiaremos esta noche Natsuki- Sonrió Shizuru

Todas salieron al mismo tiempo, Shizuru cerró las puertas de Fuuka y las acompañó; todas se dirigían hacia la residencia, por lo que fueron juntas una parte del trayecto. Mai estaban enviando mensajes de texto a Midori y Takumi, Mikoto tomó una actitud vigilante por lo que no se quedaba quieta en un solo lugar, Yukino y Nao iban adelante mientras Yukino llamaba a sus padres y les avisaba.

De repente los teléfonos de Yukino y Mai emitieron un zumbido aturdidor, ambas soltaron los teléfonos al tiempo para verlos estallar en el suelo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero qué dem...!...

Mai no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase; otra figura humana estaba a unos 10 metros de ellas. Pero esta vez con la luz del atardecer se podía distinguir perfectamente quien era.

-¡Haruka-chan! Nos asustaste- Le dijo Yukino sonriendo

Haruka seguía en silencio.

-¿Haruka-chan?

De repente Haruka dio un salto idéntico al de Takeda la noche anterior. Todas tenían buenos reflejos, por lo que esquivaron el ataque.

-¡Suzushiro-san qué haces!- Le gritó Mai

Haruka volvió a atacar; una por una esquivaba los ataques, pero ella seguía atacando.

-¡Su frente, miren!- Les gritó Mikoto

La frente de Haruka tenía una marca roja, era similar a la de las HIMEs, pero más oscura y ligeramente más gruesa.

-¡Lo mismo que Takeda!- Advirtió Natsuki dando un salto

Haruka dio vuelta y atacó a Natsuki, ésta saltó nuevamente, al hacerlo su pie izquierdo aterrizó de mala manera por lo que donde aterrizó no pudo moverse nuevamente. Haruka volvió a atacar, de su mano se vislumbró algo similar a una hoja afilada transparentosa de color rojizo que se hacía de una energía que rodeaba su mano.

-¡Natsuki quítate!- Le gritó Mai

Haruka arrojó el golpe; una figura se puso en medio de la cuchilla y Natsuki. Un par de gotas de sangre salpicaron a la cara de Natsuki, quien aterrada vio a Shizuru desplomarse en el suelo con una herida profunda en su hombro derecho.

Mai, Nao, Yukino y Mikoto vieron la escena a prudente distancia totalmente sorprendidas.

-¡Shizuru!- Natsuki se agachó a verla

Shizuru apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos, a través de la herida una corrosión brillante color rojo se comenzó a esparcir por su pecho.

-¡TU!- Natsuki se levantó mirando a Haruka

-¡No Natsuki, aún es Haruka-chan!- Le gritó Yukino

Un resplandor escarlata brilló en la espalda baja de Natsuki. De la ira sus dos armas HIME aparecieron en cada una de sus manos. Natsuki apuntó a Haruka. La marca en la frente de la joven brilló intensamente luego así como lo hizo se desvaneció. Haruka cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Haruka-chan!- Yukino corrió a verla

Mai, Mikoto y Nao se relajaron. Natsuki vio sus dos manos, sus armas seguían allí.

-No... No, esto no es posible... ¡Shizuru!

Las armas desaparecieron de sus manos, Natsuki levantó a Shizuru del suelo; aquella extraña corrosión desapareció, pero la herida seguía allí. Los celulares habían estallado y el suyo estaba fuera de cobertura.

Mai y Mikoto se acercaron a verla, Shizuru estaba inconsciente para este momento.

-Eres una HIME, Natsuki... Lo eres- Mai la miró fijamente

-... Si... ¡Exacto, lo soy!

Natsuki convocó sus armas y se levantó.

-¡Dhuran!

Las estacas heladas aparecieron delante de Natsuki, el gran lobo plateado apareció frente a Natsuki. Una sorpresa más, incluso podía convocar a su Child.

-No hay tiempo- Natsuki cargó a Shizuru sobre Dhuran y subió con ella –Alcánceme en el hospital, enviaré una ambulancia para Haruka. ¡Vamos Dhuran!

El lobo comenzó a correr a gran velocidad y en segundos desapareció de la vista. Mai miró al cielo... No, la estrella HIME no estaba. ¿Entonces por qué Natsuki podía usar sus poderes como HIME nuevamente? Mikoto y Yukino estaban encargándose de cuidar de Haruka, quien aún seguía sin despertar. Nao miraba la situación desde una distancia prudente, Mai suspiró.

Natsuki bajó de Dhuran y cargó a Shizuru en su espalda como pudo; tanto Dhuran como sus armas desaparecieron a su deseo entonces. Nuevamente podía controlar sus poderes a la perfección. Entró cojeando con Shizuru a la sala de emergencias, donde atendieron a Shizuru inmediatamente así como a ella le vendaron el tobillo. En pocos minutos una ambulancia llegó con Haruka y las demás entraron también.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó Yukino sentándose al lado de Natsuki

-Ya la trataron; la herida no toco el hueso ni daño nada, fue un corte limpio... Pero si la tuvieron que suturar, estará aquí una semana

-¿Y tu pierna?

Natsuki miró su pie lastimado.

-Viviré... –Natsuki suspiró.

-Sabes, Haruka-chan despertó... No recuerda habernos atacado, solo recuerda estar en la sala del consejo de estudiantes poniendo en orden los archivos de estudiantes nuevos

-Me suponía algo así... ¿Qué demonios va a pasar ahora?

Nao miraba a las dos desde una distancia prudente. En silencio se escabuyó hacia una sección más solitaria del hospital, desde la que vio un nombre en la puerta a la que se dirigió. Naomi Yuuki. Nao le echó un ojo al interior de la habitación, una mujer de unos 40 años estaba recostada en la cama, la nota en la puerta decía "Estado: Coma inducido". Nao apretó ambas manos con impotencia.

Mai y Mikoto estaban sentadas unas sillas más delante de las que usaban Natsuki y Yukino, desde ahí podían observar al interior de la habitación donde tenían a Shizuru, el padre de Shizuru había llegado y estaba encargándose de hablar con la enfermera en turno, extrañamente Natsuki no parecía interesarse en la presencia de este hombre. Luego de discutir un rato, solo se retiró; Shizuru atendía las instrucciones de la enfermera y como de costumbre, sonreía.

Finalmente al ver que todo estaba en orden ella y Mikoto se dispusieron a irse.

-Natsuki, nos iremos por ahora ¿bien?

-Vale, no se queden solas

-Jajaja, estaremos bien- Le dijo Mai –Vamos Mikoto

Yukino volteó a ver a Nao, ella regresaba de quien sabe dónde. La miró harta. Yukino suspiró. Detestaba tener que dejar a Haruka sola, pero nada hacía quedándose allí, y finalmente ni ella ni Nao debían quedarse solas preferiblemente, menos después de lo ocurrido.

-Te dejaré el resto a ti, Kuga-san

-Ve, nos vemos luego...

Yukino y Nao se marcharon.

Natsuki entró cojeando al cuarto de Shizuru, ella estaba incorporada y la miró entrar.

-¿Y tu pie?

-Baka, no me preguntes esas cosas cuando tú estás así

-Jajaja bueno, solo me preocupaba

Natsuki se sentó en el sofá de la habitación.

-No estaba tan inconsciente como para no darme cuenta lo que pasó...

-Lo sé... –Natsuki suspiró –Pero no puedo dejarte sola aún así

-Pronto sabremos lo que verdaderamente ocurre...

-Eso espero... –Natsuki echó la cabeza para atrás –Shizuru, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Poner tu vida en riesgo de esa manera

Shizuru sonrió.

-Aunque el Festival haya acabado, no ha cambiado el hecho de que eres mi persona más preciada, Natsuki

-Pudiste morir haciendo esto

-Yo confío en ti

Natsuki dio un respingo al escucharla.

-Sabía qué harías lo correcto, Natsuki

-¿Acaso no me sobre estimas, Shizuru?

Shizuru sonrió. No respondió.

-Tokiha-san y Kikukawa-san perdieron sus teléfonos, le pedí el favor a mi padre de darles un par de móviles nuevos, por ahora necesitamos estar en contacto permanentemente

-Tú estarás bien- Le contestó Natsuki mirándola –Ahora puedo devolverte el favor protegiéndote

-No te esfuerces más de lo necesario... Por ahora eres la más vulnerable de todas, si recuperaste tus poderes estarán buscándote a ti

-Tienes razón... Pero también puede defenderme a mi misma y protegerte a ti

Shizuru sonrió.

-Bien, será como tú quieras, Natsuki

Natsuki se recostó en el sofá y miró el techo.

En el dormitorio de Mikoto y Mai...

-Natsuki recuperó sus poderes... Pero antes del Festival la directora me explicó que las HIMEs solo aparecían cuando un Festival debía llevarse a cabo para derrotar a Lord Kokuyou... Y aún así la estrella HIME no está en el cielo ¡¿Qué demonios ocurre?!- Mai se revolcó el cabello

-No importa que pase Mai, yo te protegeré- Le sonrió Mikoto

Mai sonrió, revolcó el cabello de Mikoto suavemente y suspiró.

-Esperaremos unos días... Ahora que Shizuru-san está en el hospital, las clases se acabaron... ¡Otra vez!

-Cuando lleguen los demás hay que hacer un plan de ataque

-Jajaja pero si ni siquiera sabemos a quién atacar

-Oh... Cierto... –Mikoto se cruzó de brazos pensativamente -¿Y la presidenta suplente y Takeda-kun?

-Además aparte de Natsuki, ninguna de nosotras tiene sus poderes

-... También es cierto eso...

-Bueno, no te preocupes Mikoto, Nao-chan y Yukino-chan están juntas aquí al lado, y Natsuki se quedará con Shizuru-san, todo estará bien hasta que los demás regresen

-¡Mai, tengo hambre!

-Jajaja vaya, si que cambias de humor rápido

Mai se puso de pie y se puso su delantal. Mikoto estaba mordisqueando un dulce mientras miraba su libro de texto, la pelirroja sonrió. Fuera lo que fuera que pasara Mikoto no solía perder la compostura fácilmente. Tomó sus implementos de cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena.

Aeropuerto.

Akira y Takumi bajaban de un jet en un hangar privado.

-Se suponía que tomaríamos el Ferri, pero era mejor llegar desde antes según la situación

Akira tomó las maletas de Takumi y las suyas y comenzó a caminar. Takumi la siguió.

-No tienes qué hacer eso, ya estoy mejor

-Con la cirugía que tuviste te hicieron la recomendación de no esforzarte por al menos 3 meses, vas la mitad de ese tiempo, ten paciencia- Respondió Akira sonriendo

-Jajaja imposible discutir contigo... Será bueno sorprender a Onee-chan para la cena

-Claro, claro, tú siempre pensando en ella...

Akira dio un silbido llamando uno de los autos de transporte de la terminal. Ambos entraron en el auto que los llevo hasta fuera del aeropuerto, allí tomaron un taxi camino a Fuuka Gakuen.

Para cuando bajaron del taxi Akira estaba bajando las maletas justo enfrente de la residencia en que Mai vivía con Mikoto.

-Parece que están despiertas- Comentó Takumi señalando la ventana encendida de la habitación de Mai

-Pues claro que lo están, si están en plenas clases, además deben estar comiendo- Contestó Akira

-Oye... ¿Quién es?

Akira volteó a ver. Una persona en medio de la calle los miraba. Akira se puso enfrente de Takumi, ya estaban advertidos por la nota de Shizuru y por el mensaje de Mai que alcanzaron a recibir. El ataque ya se lo esperaban, pero fue tan rápido que Akira apenas tuvo tiempo de derribar a Takumi y ponerse en pie; tenía un riguroso entrenamiento ninja, pero nada la prepararía para ver un resplandor color verdoso brotar en forma de luz de la mano izquierda de esta persona; en este caso era un desconocido con un uniforme de la compañía eléctrica.

-¡Akira-kun a tu derecha!

Akira esquivó el ataque avisado por Takumi. En el aire aquel desconocido cambió la ruta de su ataque hacia Takumi.

-¡Ni lo pienses!

Akira se puso en medio del ataque, cubrió con sus dos antebrazos el corte de la cuchilla, los cuales afortunadamente estaban protegidos por dos placas metálicas bajo su ropa. Takumi se estrelló contra el suelo.

-¡Takumi no!

Takumi se incorporó con dificultad contra la acera. Akira comenzó a atacar el desconocido, tiempo suficiente para Takumi remarcar el número de Natsuki en su móvil.

Hospital

Shizuru se levantó de su camilla; su brazo estaba inmovilizado con un cabestrillo, aunque aún dolía era bastante soportable gracias a los analgésicos aplicados vía venosa. Al ponerse en pie miró a Natsuki, estaba profundamente dormida en el sofá de la habitación boca abajo. Muy sigilosamente Shizuru se acercó a ella y levantó ligeramente la chaqueta de Fuuka, descubriendo así en su espalda baja la marca HIME.

Shizuru suspiró. En eso Natsuki despertó.

-Disculpa Natsuki

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?

-Solo me aseguraba de tu marca HIME

Natsuki miró su espalda.

-Si... No la había mirado pero está allí... de nuevo

-Perdóname- Shizuru se sentó al lado de ella

-¿De qué estás disculpándote?

-No estarías en esta situación si yo no hubiera sido más rápida, hubiera esquivado el ataque y tú estarías bien también

-Bueno, pero es que se trataba de Haruka, recuérdalo... Además, ahora que no tenemos nuestros poderes no somos igual de rápidas que antes

-Lo sé, pero...

El móvil de Natsuki sonó.

-Natsuki- Contestó ella -¡¿Takumi?!

Shizuru enserió su expresión al oírla.

-... Voy en camino- Natsuki se puso de pie –Shizuru quédate aquí, no tardaré; Takumi y Akira están en problemas

-¡Pero Natsuki, tu no...!...

-Soy la única que puede ayudarlos, lo sabes

Shizuru guardó silencio; no había nada que objetar ante eso.

-Cuídate mucho, Natsuki

-Volveré pronto

Natsuki corrió a toda velocidad fuera de la habitación.

Takumi soltó el móvil y se sostuvo el pecho; la cirugía podía arruinarse si no tenía suficiente estrés encima como para subir su presión arterial.

Akira empujó de un golpe el oponente; al hacerlo este se estrelló contra un cartel publicitario con fuera.

Mikoto se asomó a toda velocidad al escuchar el impacto.

-¡Mai, Takumi y Akira están afuera!- Gritó Mikoto

-¡¿Takumi?!

-¡Los están atacando!

Mai soltó lo que hacía y corrió con Mikoto. Aunque era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que perdió sus poderes se arrojó por el balcón hacia otro que estaba debajo; Mikoto se arrojó con ella, y siendo Mikoto más ágil pudo ayudarle a llegar al suelo exitosamente, Mai corrió donde se desarrollaba la batalla con su hermano menor.

-¡Takumi aguanta!

-Estoy bien... Akira-kun está...

Mikoto agarró una barra caía del aviso publicitario y la uso justo como en los tiempos que tenía la espada Miroku consigo.

-¡Me llevaré a Takumi de aquí!- Mai cargó a su hermano menor

Akira cayó al suelo justo delante de Mai; se sostuvo su pecho, un pequeño moretón producto de un golpe salió en su piel; volteó a ver a Takumi, quien se sostenía el pecho también, pero esas eran razones mucho más serias que lo que ella presentaba. Su mirada se llenó de furia.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto!

Akira se puso en pie.

Al igual que ocurrió con Natsuki su espalda irradió un brillo rojizo, Mikoto y Mai observaron anonadadas; sabían que estaba a punto de pasar.

Natsuki se acercaba a buena velocidad sobre el lomo de Dhuran cuando desde esa distancia pudo apreciar aquel brillo rojizo desde la espalda de Akira, saltó del lomo de Dhuran y permaneció quieta.

En la mano de Akira su arma HIME hizo aparición; sin siquiera tomarse un tiempo para considerar lo que había podido traer de regreso sus poderes se arrojó a atacar a aquel desconocido que había herido a Takumi.

-¡Detente Akira! ¡Ese tipo no sabe lo que hace!

Akira la escuchó, se apartó y amenazó con su arma frente a él, su cuerpo estaba en proporción a cubrir a Mai y Takumi de un ataque. Y nuevamente, la marca en la frente de aquel desconocido brilló y desapareció. El hombre cayó al suelo desmayado.

Las armas de Natsuki y Dhuran se desvanecieron, Akira suspiró; la respiración y presión de Takumi se estaban regulando por lo que su arma HIME desapareció.

Al instante sacó de su bolso el estuche de píldoras de Takumi y una botella de agua y corrió donde él estaba.

-Takumi ¡Hey!... Debes tomar esto

-Muchas gracias, Akira-kun

Mai tomó las píldoras y se las dio a tomar a Takumi, al tomarlas respiró hondo y miró sonriendo a Mai y a Akira.

-No me asustes así, niño tonto- Le dijo Mai sonriendo

-Ya no soy un niño, onee-chan

-Jajaja claro, claro... Entremos, estaba terminando la cena cuando esto pasó...

Mai miró de reojo a Natsuki, ésta le asintió. Agarró a Akira del brazo y lo apartó de la escena; Mikoto tomó las maletas de los dos y las subió junto a Mai y Takumi.

-¿Puedo mirar tu marca HIME?

Akira asintió. Se levantó el buso que usaba y mostró en su espalda, la marca rojiza clara HIME estaba en su sitio otra vez. Natsuki miró la luna... No, la estrella HIME seguía sin aparecer.

-Por un momento creí que ese tipo me derrotaba entonces Takumi... –Akira se sonrojó levemente –Entonces Takumi volvería a desaparecer...

Natsuki abrió los ojos sorprendida. Que rara coincidencia, cuando la vida de Takumi corrió peligro los poderes de Akira regresaron. Y claro, aunque le costara admitirlo, en el anterior Festival HIME a pesar de todo lo que Shizuru hizo, se reveló como la persona más preciada de Natsuki, en aquel momento que la hirieron fue que sus poderes regresaron.

-Puede ser... Akira ¿vienes conmigo al hospital?

-¿Al hospital para qué? ¿Y Takumi?

-Relájate, está con Mai, no hay nadie que lo pueda herir ahí

-... Pues... Si, vale

-Además hay que llevarlo también- Natsuki señaló al hombre en el suelo desmayado

-¡Ese me atacó!

-Pero no sabe lo que hacía ¿viste su frente?

Akira guardó silencio.

-Vale...

-Yo me encargo de él

-Bien, vamos- Asintió Akira

Mai sirvió tres tazones de ramen, Takumi se encontraba mucho mejor por lo que gustosamente comió lo que su hermana le servía, finalmente ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer de la mano de ella, y bien sabía que ella sabía cocinar bastante bien. Mikoto se apresuró y comió velozmente.

-¿Dónde está Akira-kun?

-Con Natsuki- Contestó Mai sentándose junto a él –Relájate, estarán bien

-Bueno, eso creo... ¿Onee-chan quien era ese hombre?

-Aún no sabemos qué clase de persona es capaz de poseer personas comunes para atacarnos a nosotras... Pero con esta ya es la segunda vez que la marca que tienen en la frente reacciona al poder de una HIME

-Ya veo... ¿Y hace cuanto que pasa esto?

-Ah, no te preocupes por esto Takumi, Shizuru-san nos dijo que nos avisaría cuando averiguara algo, así que todo está bien

-Bueno, si tú dices...

Shizuru escuchó atentamente lo que Akira y Natsuki contaron.

-Bien, entonces el deber de nosotras en este momento es permanecer al lado de la persona que el Festival pasado estuvo en riesgo si nos derrotaban- Dedujo Shizuru –Están apuntando a esas personas

-Tiene sentido... Takeda me atacó a mí la primera vez... Haruka me atacó a mi pero también te hirió a ti... Y esta vez el blanco fueron Akira y Takumi... Pareciera como si de una u otra forma nos quisieran despertar a todas como HIMEs otra vez- Agregó Natsuki

-"Luchar contra el amor verdadero es igual que luchar con ola de frente"- Dijo Akira –Eso es lo que mi madre decía cuando era pequeña

-No es posible que nos controlemos cuando esa persona está en riesgo, por eso intencionalmente los atacan; Natsuki llama a Kikukawa-san y que la avisen a las demás, no solo debemos estar reunidas nosotras, también esas personas de cada uno

-Bien... Regresaré con Takumi de ser así- Akira se puso de pie –Les agradezco por todo

Akira se despidió y salió de la habitación; no había temor alguno de dejarla ir sola ahora que sus poderes HIME estaban, y de ser la teoría cierta, no la atacarían a ella de todas formas.

-No podemos distraernos ahora- Dijo Natsuki rompiendo el silencio –Quien sabe que puede pasar después que logren despertar a todas las HIME nuevamente

Shizuru asintió.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

-¡Demonios!- Natsuki estrelló el teléfono contra el sofá con fuerza

-¿Qué ocurre, Natsuki?- Preguntó Shizuru desde la camilla

-Midori, Miyu, la hermana Yukariko, Shiho ¡Eso pasa! Y Fumi-sama no responde… Midori esta dentro de unos 3 meses mas o menos, Yukariko se negó a traer a su bebé aquí cuando la última vez perdió a su actual esposo, Shiho está con Tate en América y no quiere regresar, y Miyu respondió por Alyssa diciendo que lo que ocurra con la organización Searrs ya no les concierne… ¡Podría darles un buen cachete si me dan la oportunidad!

-Bueno, entonces en ese caso los que estamos aquí debemos afrontar lo que se venga por nuestra cuenta… Hora de irse

Shizuru se puso de pie y tomó su bolso disponiéndose a salir de la habitación.

-¡Para tu tren, baka!- Natsuki se puso en medio Tienes que descansar

-No en realidad, tengo permiso de salida desde ayer, Papá movió sus influencias, le dije que no podía estar en un sitio tan inseguro- Shizuru enseñó su boleta de salida a Natsuki

-Eres una…

-No me odies, Natsuki, lo hice por el bien de todas jejeje

Shizuru tomó sus cosas, las empacó y se dispuso a salir, Natsuki resignada la siguió y ayudó a meter sus cosas al taxi. El acuerdo era que ninguna de las ex HIME se quedaría sola por ningún motivo, por lo cual irían a un lugar preferiblemente cercano de lasa demás, eso era la habitación en la residencia de estudiantes de Natsuki. Ambas subieron a un taxi que tomó su rumbo normal hacia su destino.

-En serio, te pasas Shizuru… -Resopló Natsuki mientras miraba por la ventana

-Ya, ya, no lo vuelvo a hacer… Quería asegurarme de que las cosas estuvieran bien antes de salir del hospital, perdóname Natsuki

El rumbo del taxi iba a través de una zona en que un famoso centro comercial estaba en construcción. De repente el taxi se detuvo en terreno casi baldío de presencia de personas debido a la construcción en proceso.

-Hey, no dijimos que se detuviera- Le dijo Natsuki

El conductor se bajó del taxi y se detuvo justo frente al capó del taxi con la cabeza ligeramente gacha aparentemente, mirando el suelo.

Ante la falta de atención del hombre Natsuki se bajó del taxi, aun dejando la puerta vierta lo miró, el seguía sin mostrar señal alguna de atención a lo que ella parecía mostrar de enfado.

Shizuru, seriamente, salió del taxi y miró a Natsuki de reojo, esta le asintió.

-Hazte a un lado, Shizuru

La castaña no obedeció; no podía hacerse para atrás dejando todo en manos de Natsuki, sea como fuera, aunque en este momento Shizuru fuera totalmente inútil, dejar a su Natsuki en un potencial gran peligro se le hacía imposible.

-¡Que te apartes te digo!

En ese descuido Natsuki recibió un veloz ataque, un rodillazo bien sestado en el medio del pecho que le sacó el aire de los pulmones. Natsuki se estrelló en el suelo bruscamente. Se levantó con dificultad oprimiendo el moretón en su pecho.

-¡Serás…!...

Natsuki invocó sus armas y le apuntó; disparó quitando la gorra de la compañía de taxis que el hombre llevaba, efectivamente aquella marca roja oscura estaba en su frente, y sus ojos sin brillo alguno apuntaban como objetivo a Natsuki claramente.

Nuevamente atacó, esta vez Natsuki esquivó y bloqueó, el hombre seguía atacando hasta que finalmente le acertó un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Natsuki rodó por el suelo, al poder incorporarse ligeramente tosía y sostenía la herida resentida de su pecho, que ya le dificultaba la respiración.

Shizuru dio un par de pasos al frente. El atacante de Natsuki la volteó a mirar y detuvo su marcha hacia Natsuki. Shizuru se quitó con su brazo izquierdo el cabestrillo de su brazo lastimado. Miraba con sus ojos escarlatas llenos de furia al atacante de Natsuki, quien apenas manteniendo la consciencia veía a Shizuru, totalmente indefensa desafiando claramente y en silencio a alguien con tal habilidad como para dejar a una HIME fuera de combate.

-Shizu… ru…

Un aura violácea rodeo a Shizuru. Aquella exitosa construcción en proceso de hizo añicos y de entre los escombros las 6 gigantescas cabezas de Kiyohime asomaron una a una. Era aun más enorme que antes, y cada una de las cabezas apuntaba al atacante de Natsuki, aun sin haberla convocado Shizuru, solo esperaba una orden. Natsuki apenas atinaba a respirar ante tal impresión, la marca de HIME de Shizuru ni siquiera había reaparecido, ni su arma HIME había sido invocada.

Aquel hombre poseído por la marca en su frente no reacciono al ver a Kiyohime. Shizuru frunció el seño ligeramente; la Naginata y su arma HIME apareció y la tomo en sus manos apuntando directo a su atacante. Este esbozó una expresión fría; la marca en su frente se desvaneció. Shizuru miró su Naginata ligeramente sorprendida, camino hacia el hombre desmayado y lo miró. Kiyohime bufaba y emitía un feroz rugido aun mirando como objetivo a aquel hombre. Shizuru se dio la vuelta hacia su Child y la miro sonriendo apaciblemente; Kiyohime desapareció junto con el arma HIME de Shizuru; la castaña se apresuró con Natsuki, quien seguía consciente pero notablemente apaleada.

-Tú marca…

Shizuru miró su costado izquierdo; luego volteó a ver a Natsuki sin prestarle mayor atención.

-Tranquila… Tienes que descansar

-Pero Shizuru… Tu herida, tu brazo…

Shizuru miró su hombro derecho; descubrió la herida aun sosteniendo a Natsuki en sus brazos; un humo blanco salía de la herida mientras la piel se regeneraba rápidamente. Natsuki y Shizuru vieron el acontecimiento con sorpresa, pero aliviadas al mismo tiempo.

Varios minutos más tarde Mai y Mikoto se apresuraron a la habitación de Natsuki en la residencia del frente, Shizuru estaba preparando una medicina cutánea con hierbas medicinas y compresas tibias para los moretones de la peli azul; Mai y Mikoto mientras escuchaban lo que Natsuki vio de aquel suceso.

-¿El Child apareció sin ser llamado?- Preguntó Mai sorprendida

-¿Y sin ella siquiera haber recuperado su marca HIME?- Preguntó Mikoto igual de sorprendida

Natsuki asintió.

-Y la persona que está poseída por esa marca no reaccionó al Child, aunque sé que estaba punto de devorarlo- Agregó Natsuki

-Bueno, esto solo confirma que esas personas poseídas reaccionan solo a la marca HIME… y buscan a las personas preciadas de las HIME del anterior Festival para despertar a las HIMEs- Dedujo Mai

Natsuki asintió.

-Ara, no hay razones de preocuparse, Tokiha-san… -Le dijo Shizuru mientras llegaba con la taza de hierbas y una banda en la mano

-Supongo que tienes razón… Ya ustedes pueden cuidarse por si solas ¿eh?

-Todo depende de la perspectiva en que lo veas- Contestó Shizuru sentándose al lado de Natsuki –Ser una HIME es un riesgo directo para la persona más preciada que se tiene…

Shizuru volteó a ver a Natsuki de reojo.

-Entiendo…-Mai suspiró –Bueno, Mikoto; Natsuki debe descansar, vamos

Mikoto estaba concentrada mirando la expresión preocupada de Shizuru, al oír a Mai asintió y la siguió a la puerta de salida.

-Cuídate Natsuki- Le dijo Mai antes de irse –Hasta luego Shizuru-san

Mai y Mikoto dejaron la habitación. Shizuru humedeció la venda en el agua tibia con hierbas y la puso en un moretón en el hombro de Natsuki, la cual remangó ligeramente la manga de su chaqueta de Fuuka enseñando la herida.

-Siempre estás protegiéndome… Ya debería estar acostumbrada a que sanes mis heridas, Shizuru

-Bueno, siempre que me necesites estaré para ti Natsuki, recuerda eso- Le dijo sonriendo mientras presionaba ligeramente el vendaje

-Lo lamento… Quisiera tener la oportunidad de regresarte todo lo que haces por mí siempre…

-No te preocupes… Natsuki ¿Podrías enseñarme tu pecho?

La cara de Natsuki brilló como un semáforo en rojo a media noche; la miró sorprendida sin articular palabra de la vergüenza que invadía sus sentidos por tan directa petición. Shizuru parpadeó inocentemente.

-Tu herida, el moretón del golpe que te dio con la rodilla- Aclaró Shizuru

-Oh… Ah, eso…

Natsuki abrió su chaqueta y la cremallera de la chompa que usaba debajo de la chaqueta y enseñó un moretón color rojizo con tonos violeta. Shizuru remojó el vendaje en el agua y lo puso con delicadeza sobre el moretón. Natsuki suspiró aliviada al sentir el efecto del agua tibia en la herida.

-¿Pensabas que te pedía algo pervertido?- Preguntó Shizuru sonriendo

-B-Bueno, no… es que eso… Y la herida que… Y estabas… y tú eres… Bueno…

Shizuru sonrió divertida con la escena de Natsuki balbuceando intentando excusarse con ella.

-No te preocupes, no pensaba aprovecharme de ti

-¡Shizuru!- Regañó Natsuki

-Tengo que protegerte… Tengo que cuidar que nadie te dañe o siquiera piense en acercarse a ti…

La mirada de Shizuru era seria, totalmente en serio, imprimía en cada palabra la seriedad y la importancia como si de una declaración de guerra tratara.

-… Shi… Shizuru…

-No te preocupes- Shizuru le sonrió –No hay forma de que permita que te dañen ahora… No de nuevo.

Natsuki tragó profundo. De repente un nudo de formó en su garganta, la dedicación de Shizuru, el amor que ponía incluso en las menores acciones como lo era reconfortar sus heridas, y siempre conservando una sonrisa de plenitud en su rostro. Tanta amabilidad, tanto cariño, tanto amor de parte de la mujer que en el anterior Festival no pensó ni titubeó en rechazar con tal crueldad, el dolor, esa casi imperceptible gota de dolor que partía su corazón en mil pedazos aún podía verse en su mirada.

-Perdóname…

Shizuru la miró y soltó el vendaje.

-Nunca quise que las cosas llegaran a este punto… Que tengas que cuidarme porque no puedes acercarte a mi solo por no perder la conexión

Shizuru permaneció en silencio.

-Eres una mujer extraordinaria… Eres lista, eres hermosa, eres una gran líder y… y yo solo… te dejo ir… ¡Me odio por eso!...

-Natsuki…

-Tantas veces me obligué a mi misma a enamorarme de ti para poder estar cerca de alguien tan perfecta; alguien capaz de ser vulnerable, de ser fuerte, de sentir amor y olvidar el odio tan fácilmente… Alguien como tu… ¡Duele solo ver que haces todo esto por alguien tan patética como yo!

-No digas eso, Natsuki tu eres…

-¡Dilo, no soy nada!... Eres demasiado para mi… ¡Pero quisiera solo… solo por un momento ser capaz de amarte y entender todo lo que hay detrás de esa sonrisa que siempre muestras para decir "Todo estará bien"!

Shizuru suspiró y le sonrió de la más dulce de las formas. Acercó su mano a la cara de Natsuki, igual que aquella vez en la casa de uno de los miembros de club de Té, en que Shizuru la intentó acariciar y Natsuki la rechazó… Esta vez Natsuki no se movió, se sonrojó sintiendo la cálida caricia de Shizuru, quien al ver a Natsuki solo mirarla fijamente esbozó aun más una muy feliz sonrisa.

-Natsuki… Mi Natsuki, yo te amo muchísimo… Nunca te arriesgaría por algo tan mundano como solo es tenerte… Tu vales mucho para mi, solo puedo pensar en que no puedo hacer nada por lastimarte nunca más… Quiero estar ahí para ti para ser quien tu quieras; una amiga, una compañera… Alguien que va a amarte en todo momento…

-Shizuru…

-Así que no te angusties; el día que tus sentimientos se liberen, sea por quien sea, me tendrás a tu lado en todo momento, estaré siempre para ti y nunca te dejaré… Porque eres mi Natsuki y tu vida me pertenece

Natsuki respingó al oír la última frase. Miró fijamente a Shizuru… Esta vez esa frase solo causó un brillante sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Tu vida me pertenece"… Era cierto, aunque costara siquiera admitirlo; era verdad, ella siempre perteneció a esos sentimientos que no era capaz de admitir, que no sabía como y nunca necesitó mostrar a nadie, todo siempre por Shizuru, ella siempre estuvo ahí para ella… Era verdad… Su vida pertenecía a Shizuru.

-… Lo sé…

Shizuru sorprendida miró a Natsuki.

-… Lo sé… Mi vida es tuya… Eso lo supe siempre, pero…

Shizuru la miró con curiosidad.

-Entonces tu vida también me pertenece, Shizuru

Era la primera vez que un sonrojo saltaba del rostro de Shizuru de frente a Natsuki de esta manera, la primera vez que Shizuru se mostraba tan indefensa y vulnerable a una mirada feroz y firme de Natsuki; los roles se habían cambiado inevitablemente.

Natsuki agarró a Shizuru y la abrazó fuertemente, estrechándose contra el regazo de Shizuru podía sentirse a plenitud como nunca cuando estaba sola.

Shizuru no tardó demasiado en abrazar a Natsuki con fuerza, sin querer dejarla ir; solo ella podía atestiguar lo mucho que sus sentimientos afectaban sus sentidos y su razón, "amor" simplemente no podía describirlo todo… Pero era un inicio…

-Natsuki…

Natsuki abrió los ojos y puso atención al escucharla.

-… Te amo

Natsuki apretó con fuerza a Shizuru contra su pecho y suspiró profundamente.

-… Yo… también…

Las manos de Shizuru reaccionaron por impulso apretando con fuerza la espalda de Natsuki.

-Creo que eso es lo que no me permite estar lejos de ti aunque quiera… Creo que eso es lo que no me permite no preocuparme por ti todo el tiempo… Creo que en realidad, todo este tiempo… Si estuve enamorada de ti… Por eso eres mi persona más preciada, Shizuru

Shizuru sonrió y suspiró. Acarició ligeramente el cabello de Natsuki y luego se separó de ella.

-Me siento feliz… -Shizuru le sonrió

-Debí hablarte de esto hace mucho tiempo… No quise hacerte esperar tanto, Shizuru

-No te preocupes- Shizuru le acarició la mejilla –Todo esta perfecto ahora

Natsuki miró toda la expresión de Shizuru de plena alegría, esa expresión que Shizuru camuflaba tan bien detrás de una sonrisa tan acostumbrada a complacer a los demás, pero esta vez era diferente… Ese recuerdo fugaz del "beso" que le dio a Shizuru en el campanario surcó sus recuerdos en ese momento. Natsuki se acercó titubeante a Shizuru, quien al conocer sus intenciones permaneció en silencio donde estaba, no se movió; lo último que quería en este momento con el que tanto soñó era espantar a Natsuki.

Los labios de Natsuki se posaron temblorosos sobre los de Shizuru; aun con los ojos abiertos miró apenada a Shizuru, quien mantenía sus ojos encendidos mirando a Natsuki, mirada que en lugar de intimidarla la "obligó" a dar por terminado el primer beso consensuado íntimo entre las dos.

¿Si los besos sabían a limón? Imposible descifrar… Pero si causaban un vuelco al pecho que hacia latir el corazón aceleradamente, como si quisiera saltar del pecho a presenciar el mas puro de los actos de amor hacia una persona amada.

Shizuru apretó la cintura de Natsuki contra su cuerpo en una súplica divina por no permitir que este beso que tanto fantaseó terminara nunca; Natsuki colgó sus brazos en el cuello de Shizuru y se permitió estrecharse contra el cuerpo de Shizuru.

El aire se terminó. Natsuki soltó ligeramente apenada a Shizuru.

-… Quiero intentarlo, Shizuru

-¿Segura, Natsuki?

Natsuki asintió con firmeza.

-Bien- Shizuru sonrió- Iré a preparar la cena, tu mientras ordena un poco lo que resta aquí ¿Bien?

Natsuki asintió mientras nerviosamente halaba un mechón de su cabello que colgaba delante de sus orejas.

Shizuru entró a la cocina, no sin antes dedicarle la mas alegre de sus sonrisas; Natsuki suspiró. Aquella pesadez en su pecho había desaparecido. Se recargò contra la ventana y miró la luna que recién salía; se hizo tarde muy rápidamente…

La noche recién empezaba, literalmente.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Mai se encargaba de preparar la cena en lo que Mikoto veía las noticias y jugueteaba por la habitación inquietamente.

-Mai

-¿Dime?

-¿Nosotras nos volveremos HIME otra vez?

Mai suspiró; no supo responderle a Mikoto de una forma que no se alterara o confundiera.

-Solo si la situación lo amerita... Creo que si

-¿Tate sigue siendo tu persona importante, Mai?

-Mmm... Los novios vienen y van, pero los amigos son para siempre- Le dijo Mai sonriendo –No lo sé, no estoy realmente segura... Donde sea que esté finalmente Shiho-chan puede cuidar de él

-Ah, es verdad jejeje

Mai apagó el fuego y comenzó a servir los tazones de ramen.

-¿Me haces un favor? Llama a Yukino-chan y Nao-chan, cenaremos todas hoy; Natsuki y Shizuru-san deben estar bien así que no me preocuparé

-¡Bien!

Mikoto corrió y salió de la habitación. Tocó la puerta del cuarto de Nao y Yukino abrió la puerta.

-Mai preparó la cena ¡Está deliciosa!

-Eh... Me alegro, Mikoto-chan jejeje

-¡Ah! Es que quiere que cenemos las 4 ¡Sí!

-Oh... Qué bien, gracias; pero Nao-chan salió hace unas horas, quería ver a su madre en el hospital, eso dijo cuando le pregunté

-¿Y está bien que salga sola?- Mikoto alzó una ceja

-Se llevó su teléfono, dijo que llamaría a Fujino-san si ocurrí algo... Jejeje aunque no le agrade del todo es la única con teléfono junto con Natsuki en este momento

-Ooooh... ¡Bueno! Hora de cenar

Yukino cerró la puerta y acompañó a Mikoto a cenar.

No entró al hospital, luego de recibir el informe de progresos del doctor de cabecera que se encargaba de su madre miró a través del cristal de la puerta de la habitación; Nao por ahora no podía entrar ya que la memoria de su madre estaba afectada y probablemente no la reconocería teniendo en cuenta que habían pasado casi 6 años desde el accidente, así que solo debía conformarse con observar como ella hablaba con la enfermera que le daba el almuerzo; había progresado bastante desde que solo debía estar conectada a un respirador.

Nao suspiró aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo seguía preocupada. Ya que "Podía ser un hecho que estas personas poseídas por esta extraña fuerza, fueran detrás de las personas amadas de las ex HIMEs", o eso le explicó Yukino.

Lo único que sabía era que definitivamente no quería pasar por lo que pasó antes con su madre, no podía permitirse perderla nuevamente.

Sacó de su mochila una cobija delgada y se sentó en la sala de espera con ella; definitivamente estaba dispuesta a no dejar a su madre esta vez, estaría lista para lo que fuera.

Yukino dejó los palillos a un lado y suspiró.

-Necesito decirles algo...

Mai y Mikoto levantaron la cabeza.

-Haruka-chan y yo viajaremos a América

-¡¿Las dos?!- Mai sobresaltó preocupada

Yukino asintió.

-No esperaré a que vengan por Haruka-chan; nos iremos a una integración de constructoras de todo el mundo que habrá en Estados Unidos... Ustedes podrán con este asunto, yo... no quiero ver que Haruka-chan esté en riesgo de nuevo, no puedo... Ustedes son mucho más fuertes que yo, lo siento

-Pero no sabemos que pueda pasarte si te vas- Le dijo Mikoto

-Estaremos bien- Le sonrió Yukino

Mai suspiró; sonrió. Las razones de Yukino eran las mismas que las de las demás para no regresar a Fuuka; ella no quería arriesgar lo más preciado que tenía.

-Bien Yukino-chan... Mantente en contacto

Yukino asintió sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo te irás?

-Mañana en la mañana- Contestó Yukino –Me alegra haber pasado este tiempo con ustedes; aprovecharé para estudiar algo en América mientras estamos allá o regresaré a Tokio... Me alegra haberlas conocido, a todas

Mikoto y Mai sonrieron jovialmente, pero con ese sentimiento de abandono al mismo tiempo. Aparentemente solo estarían dispuestas a quedarse aquellas que estuvieran dispuestas a poner en la línea su persona más preciada otra vez.

Yukino se levantó de la mesa y se retiró, tenía suficiente por empacar.

Mai suspiró al verla irse y se recostó en la cama, Mikoto inmediatamente se acostó con ella abrazándose al pecho de Mai.

-Estaremos bien, Mikoto... Sé que todo saldrá bien...

-Yo estoy con Mai, nada puede pasarnos ¡Sí!

-Jejeje lo sé...

Natsuki estaba mirando las noticias de la noche en lo que Shizuru terminaba de preparar la cena, olía realmente bien aunque era algo "sencillo" en palabras de Shizuru. Justo en ese momento estaban pasando la noticia de los funcionarios públicos encontrados recientemente desmayados; ambos estaban desempeñando sus trabajos hasta que misteriosamente han perdido la memoria de lo que hacían y despertaban en el hospital.

-_"La compañía eléctrica asegura que este funcionario se encargaba de un trabajo de reparación de una luz descompuesta en la calle 13 cerca de el Colegio y Secundaria Fuuka; mientras el taxista hallado junto a los escombros de la construcción del centro comercial venía de terminar una carrera cerca de la misma calle la mañana anterior, aún se desconoce qué pudo causar el accidente con la constructora del centro comercial..."_

-¿Escuchaste eso?

Shizuru estaba detrás de Natsuki mirando la noticia con ella. Asintió.

-Tanto el hombre electricista como el taxista pasaron cerca de Fuuka antes de perder la memoria

-Todo está en Fuuka- Dedujo Natsuki –El centro de estos accidentes está en Fuuka Gakuen

Shizuru asintió y miró el techo pensativamente.

-Bueno, mañana temprano debemos salir a investigar cada sala de Fuuka en busca de lo que sea que causa la posesión de estas personas, así al menos estaremos un paso adelante- Propuso Natsuki

Shizuru asintió.

-¡Bueno! La cena está servida, ven a la mesa

Natsuki se levantó y apagó el televisor, se sentó a la mesa y miró lo que había en ella. Estaba perfectamente ordenada con los platos y cubiertos puestos en el sitio apropiado. Natsuki sonrió entendiendo la clase de familia estricta en cuento a la etiqueta y los modales en la mesa. Shizuru salió de la cocina y trajo un plato para ella de comida china tradicional que olía realmente bien. Shizuru se sentó frente a ella y ambas comenzaron a comer. Luego del primer bocado Natsuki miró a Shizuru.

-¿Todo está bien, Natsuki?

-Sí, perfecto, es que... Bueno, hace tiempo que no probaba algo tan... rico

-Me alegra que te guste

Sin tardanzas ambas tomaron la cena rápidamente; luego de terminar Natsuki se encargó de levantar la mesa y limpiar la cocina en lo que Shizuru acomodaba el colchón inflable al lado de la cama y recogía todo lo que obstaculizaba el paso.

-Shizuru ¿Te quieres dar un baño?- Preguntó Natsuki al salir de la cocina

-Mmm... No es mala idea ¿Tienes calentador?

-Claro, solo es cuestión de que dejes llenar la tina

-Oh, qué bien... Gracias Natsuki

Shizuru entró al baño mientras Natsuki terminaba de recoger las cosas que le restaban por organizar de la habitación, lo cual eran varios montículos de ropa secada dejaba al azar en el suelo luego de regresar de la lavandería de la residencia. Natsuki se sentó en la cama tomando prenda por prenda a doblarla y metiéndola en el closet. En ese momento vio una ligera capa de vapor salir por debajo de la puerta del baño y el sonido del agua ondeando en la tina... Parecía que Shizuru había entrado a la tina ya. Natsuki suspiró. Todo entre ellas dos siempre ocurría de las más extrañas maneras, y el hecho de que ahora las cosas estuvieran más claras y quisieran seguir adelante juntas era bastante nuevo para ella.

Terminó de doblar toda la ropa y de ponerla en el closet; terminó de organizar los zapatos en el zapatero, de quitar los cuadernos y libros del suelo al lado de la cama y de poner todo en su lugar. Finalmente todo estaba en orden nuevamente.

Natsuki se recostó en la cama y encendió el televisor nuevamente.

En eso Shizuru salió del baño; su cabello estaba mojado y aún goteaba agua, cubría el resto de su cuerpo con una toalla grande, pero no lo suficiente para no hacer a Natsuki ruborizarse.

-Un buen baño antes de dormir siempre te ayuda a descansar... –Shizuru se sentó junto a Natsuki

-Eh... Sí, eso creo...

-¿Podrías prestarme algo para dormir, por favor Natsuki?

-Ah, claro... –Natsuki sacó del closet una pijama azul y se la entregó –Bueno, saldré un momento en lo que te arreglas

-Oh... Bueno, si quieres...

Natsuki se detuvo por un segundo al percibir el tono pícaro en la voz de Shizuru; siguió su camino y salió por un momento de la habitación. Se sentó en el pasillo mientras dejaba pasar los minutos.

La cabeza de Nao se inclinaba ligeramente cada tanto, ya el cansancio hacía de las suyas, y la sala de espera estaba completamente solitaria. Estiró las piernas en la otra silla y se dispuso a dormir.

Hasta que un ruidoso estruendo seco la levantó de un salto. La entrada de la zona de urgencias que daba al parqueadero estalló. Nao se asomó y vio el capó de una de las ambulancias atorado en la abertura del accidente; inmediatamente las enfermeras y guardias de seguridad corrieron lejos de la escena a sabiendas que podía estallar en cualquier momento. Nao miró de inmediato la sala donde su madre se encontraba.

El cristal del asiento del frente colapsó, a través de él, el conductor se abrió paso y caminó cojeando hacia dentro del hospital.

-¡Oiga, usted!- Le gritó Nao

El no respondió.

Nao palideció y miró nuevamente la habitación en que estaba su madre. Sabía por intuición lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Agarró una roca de escombro que había volado hasta sus pies y la arrojó con fuerza, golpeó exitosamente la cabeza del hombre, quien a pesar de detenerse por un momento alzó la cabeza hacia Nao, ella miró aterrada la marca roja en su frente.

-¡No des un paso más!- Nao tomó un soporte metálico para fluidos y se armó con él -¡Juro que te parto la cabeza como te acerques!

El hombre dio un salto al aire y quitó de una patada el arma de las manos de Nao, la derribó dejándola un par de metros lejos de donde estaba. Él se abrió paso por la habitación de su madre y entró hacia donde la madre de Nao, dormida, yacía indefensa.

-¡Madre!

La pierna de Nao resplandeció. Su mano derecha se convirtió en una garra verde y roja de inmediato. Nao no lo dudó. Corrió a toda velocidad y sacó de un golpe a aquel hombre de la habitación; lo pateó y luego derribó contra el muro del hospital. Sonrió complacida al ver su mano derecha y las filosas uñas crecer viendo de frente al hombre delante de ella.

-Haber... ¿Qué brazo te arranco primero?... Osaste acercarte a ella, y pagarás por ello...

La marca de su frente desapareció súbitamente y el hombre se desmayó. Nao lo agarró del cuello con su mano derecha y lo levantó en el aire.

-_¡Suéltalo! ¡Ya está desmayado!_

Akira corrió donde ella estaba y se puso a una prudente distancia.

-Sal de mi vista niña, este tipo tiene que pagar por lo que hizo

-¡No era él mismo y lo sabes!- Insistió Akira

-Lárgate, esto no es contigo...

-Tendré que detenerte si no paras con esto ahora- Contestó Akira seriamente

-No tengo intenciones de vérmelas contigo...

-¡Entonces suéltalo!

Nao soltó el cuello del hombre, el cual se golpeó contra el suelo. La pelirroja miró el interior de la habitación de su madre, ella seguía dormida. En ese momento los cuerpos de seguridad se encargaron de apagar el pequeño incendio causado por la ambulancia que se estrelló contra la entrada y pudieron ingresar a verificar los daños.

Akira se relajó y miró a Nao quedarse de lado con la habitación de su madre sin prestar mayor atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Natsuki se levantó súbitamente al escuchar lo que Akira le decía por teléfono.

Shizuru ya vestida se asomó al oír la voz preocupada de Natsuki, quien le hizo una seña de que se arreglara para ir al hospital; Shizuru regresó a la habitación y se cambió de ropa.

-Está bien Akira, gracias... Iremos en un momento ¿Cómo está Takumi?... Vale, iré con Mai de todas formas... Vale, allá te veo

Natsuki entró a la habitación, Shizuru estaba terminando de ponerse la chaqueta de Fuuka, ella en ningún momento se había desvestido siquiera por lo que ambas corrieron de inmediato a la residencia del frente a avisar a Mai y Mikoto. Según lo que Akira le había dicho, Nao había recuperado sus poderes de HIME también. Solo restaban las dos HIME más poderosas del Festival anterior... Mai y Mikoto.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Mai y Mikoto se apresuraron al primer piso luego del llamado que les hizo Natsuki desde la calle, tenían que apresurarse lo más rápido posible hacia el hospital. Las 4 corrieron a la autopista y tomaron un taxi, el cual se apresuró lo más que pudo hacia el hospital desde la carretera principal que daba hacia el océano.

-Akira está encargándose de cuidar a Takumi, no te preocupes... Pero Nao está algo inestable- Le dijo Natsuki a Mai

-Pero ahora que no está Tate, Takumi es... –Dijo Mai preocupada

-No te preocupes por eso, sé que Akira lo cuidará con su vida- Le dijo Natsuki

En ese momento escucharon el claxon de un camión de carga justo detrás del taxi, parecía apresurado, el taxista se hizo a un lado, pero el camión seguía la dirección que tomaba el taxi. Natsuki asomó la cabeza por la ventana, imposible ver a esas horas de la noche quien conducía el camión.

De repente el camión aceleró y golpeó con fuerza el taxi; el taxi perdió el control.

-¡Mikoto, salta!- Mai agarró del brazo a Mikoto

Mikoto saltó por la ventana del taxi con Mai en su regazo. Y el taxista al hombro.

-¡Natsuki!

El taxi atravesó la baranda de seguridad de la carretera y cayó por la borda hacia el océano.

Natsuki agarró a Shizuru y la haló del asiento delantero hacia ella sujetándola con fuerza, el taxi se estrelló contra el agua y se hundió.

Mikoto se levantó con dificultad ayudando a levantar a Mai, quien tenía una herida en la rodilla derecha. El camión aparcado a mitad de camino se detuvo, de él el conductor se bajó, tenía una herida sangrante en la frente, pero la marca roja brillaba en la oscuridad.

Mikoto se puso enfrente de Mai intentando protegerla aunque estuviera desarmada.

-No Mikoto, él es...

-¡Yo protegeré a Mai, pase lo que pase!

La mirada de Mikoto era determinada y seria, Mai guardó silencio; hacia tiempo no veía tal determinación en Mikoto.

En esa distracción Mikoto recibió un golpe en el estómago; la niña por reflejo rodó por el suelo y atacó con su peculiar técnica "animal" ofensiva. Mai se quedó donde estaba sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué estaba atacando a Mikoto nada más?

Mikoto recibió un golpe en la pantorrilla izquierda que la hizo caer, la niña rodó como pudo por el suelo. Su atacante la miró y se detuvo, volteó a ver a Mai y caminó hacia ella.

-¡No, Mai corre!

Mai la escuchó y miró a su atacante acercarse, se puso en posición de defensa sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en su pierna lastimada; recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago seguido de uno en el pecho; Mai cayó boca arriba. El hombre se situó junto a ella y puso un pie sobre la herida de su pierna aplastándola.

-¡Aaagghh!...

-Mai... ¡Mai!- Mikoto miró llena de furia a quien hería a Mai

Él tenía una mirada aunque vacía, desafiante ante Mikoto. La niña se incorporó, apaleada, herida y cojeando, sus dos brazos temblaban y emitían un zumbido aturdidor. Casi como si su brazo derecho explotara, la marca HIME se manifestó en un destello que irradió luz, Mai miró aquel destello y vio a Mikoto apretar sus dos manos, la espada Miroku apareció en sus manos... No, la marca de la frente del atacante de Mai no desapareció.

Quitó el pie de la pierna de Mai y se volvió hacia Mikoto. De su brazo derecho una luz roja brillante se envolvió alrededor de su antebrazo creando una cuchilla de luz roja de gran tamaño.

Mikoto enfureció y arremetió contra aquel que había herido a Mai.

El estruendo del encuentro de las dos espadas se podía escuchar a través de toda la carretera baldía, Mai se incorporó mirando la batalla que se desarrollaba, entonces lo vio. La sombra de una hoja color negro en el otro brazo del oponente de Mikoto. Un ataque intencionalmente fallido y la hoja acercarse al abdomen descubierto de la niña.

-¡Mikoto no!...

El suelo se rompió bajo los pies de ambos. Mikoto dio un salto y retrocedió. El atacante de Mikoto permaneció confundido de lo que ocurría. Una gran ola de fuego se abrió paso por el suelo dejando una severa grieta en la carretera de la que surgió Kagutsuchi. Salvaje y furioso como lo recordaban. Mai dio un salto y se encontró en la garra de Kagutsuchi en el cielo viendo al atacante de Mikoto totalmente desconcertado viendo el enorme dragón bufar frente a él.

La marca HIME de Mai irradió en su pecho y los aros ardientes en sus brazos y piernas se hicieron presentes. Mai levitó hasta donde estaba Mikoto y miró su abdomen, afortunadamente estaba intacto.

La marca de la frente del atacante se desvaneció y cayó al suelo desmayado.

Mai suspiró mirando a Mikoto, quien aun sostenía precavida la espada apoyada en el suelo.

-Tranquila... Ahora hay que buscar a Natsuki y a Shizuru-san... Mikoto ¿Tú podrías ir al hospital?

Mikoto la miró y sonrió. Sostuvo la espada contra su espalda y cadera y dio un salto a través de los escombros, en poco tiempo desapareció en la carretera. Kagutsuchi desapareció en una onda ígnea. Mai reactivó el poder levítatelo de los aros en sus extremidades y descendió hacia el océano, donde vio caer el taxi con Natsuki y Shizuru dentro.

Natsuki inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y se encontró en la arena, varios trozos destrozados del taxi estaban alrededor de ella. Miró a su alrededor, varios metros lejos de ella estaba Shizuru tendida en la arena, también estaba inconsciente, con un corte en la frente del lado derecho de la ceja, ahora sabía la razón por la que no había despertado. Natsuki terminó de sacar sus piernas del agua helada y la cargó hacia un punto de la arena donde la marea no llegaba.

Estaban en una sección de la playa que no conocía. Estaba cubierta por un pequeño banco de arena y mucha vegetación detrás de ellas.

Natsuki se levantó y agarró varios troncos secos y muertos del suelo, tomó dos de ellos y comenzó a frotarlos entre sí; varios minutos más tarde obtuvo una pequeña flama que alimentó con los demás trozos de madera seca, creando finalmente una fogata mediana.

Natsuki regresó con Shizuru y la cargó hasta donde estaba la fogata; afortunadamente el pulso y ritmo respiratorio de Shizuru eran normales.

-Hey, Shizuru... Oye... –Natsuki comenzó a estrujar con delicadeza el hombro de la castaña

Shizuru no despertaba. Pero su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Claro, era tarde, pasaban de las 9 de la noche, y junto a la playa y estando mojada, el frío se hace sentir.

Natsuki sabía lo que debía hacer. Tomó una rama larga y la metió en la arena ligeramente inclinada hacia el calor de la fogata; volteó a ver a Shizuru e inevitablemente se sonrojó.

Natsuki abrió con sus manos temblorosas la chaqueta y camisa de Shizuru y los retiró de su cuerpo helado y tembloroso, luego la falda, las calcetas y los zapatos. Shizuru había quedado solo con su ropa interior junto a la fogata.

Los temblores comenzaban a cesar lentamente.

Natsuki se frotó los brazos, al igual que hizo con Shizuru se quitó su ropa y la tendió en la vara junto al fuego. Con suerte la ropa estaría seca en un par de horas.

Se acercó nuevamente a Shizuru con trozo de tela blanca de los cojines del taxi que habían caído a la orilla y miró su frente. Cuidadosamente limpió la herida de la arena que tenía por los lados y luego quitó los restos de sangre que aún destilaba, la herida quedó en buenas condiciones para cuando terminó.

-Ahh... al menos por esta vez seré yo quien te proteja, Shizuru...

La mirada de Natsuki se desvió ligeramente. Era inevitable en este punto ver el cuerpo semi desnudo de Shizuru bajo la luz de la fogata que le estaba devolviendo el calor. Podía entender perfectamente una de las razones por las que Shizuru era la estudiante más pretendida de toda Fuuka, no solo era amable y tenía una linda sonrisa, sino que era hermosa y su figura era perfectamente proporcionada. Natsuki suspiró. Quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara de Shizuru y la apreció por un momento. Tan apacible, tan serena. El recorrido de sus ojos se detuvo en sus labios; ligeramente entre abiertos dejando escapar las exhalaciones de sus pulmones. Recordaba ese intenso beso que habían compartido esa misma tarde... Ya no se trataba de que lo que sintiera Shizuru por ella fuera un amor impropio o diferente, solo se trataba de que fuera amor, eso es todo. Un amor que para su sorpresa, era perfectamente correspondido, aunque no sabía bien como expresar.

Natsuki se inclinó hacia Shizuru y la miró de cerca por unos segundos, dudosa y sin querer peguntarse lo que hacía, unos centímetros más...

...Shizuru abrió los ojos en ese momento.

Natsuki dio un salto hacia atrás al verla despertar.

-¡B-Baka, estabas haciéndote!- Exclamó Natsuki sonrojada

-¿Haciéndome? ¿De qué me hablas, Natsuki? ¡Auch!

Shizuru se tocó la frente y miró sus dedos ligeramente manchados de sangre.

-Limpié la herida, estarás bien

-Oh... Gracias Natsuki- Le sonrió Shizuru

La castaña detalló el cuerpo de Natsuki, solo cubierto por sus prendas íntimas. Un conjunto de encaje color negro con tonos violetas. Natsuki se sonrojó al sentir la mirada sobre ella.

-Eh... Estabas temblando... Caímos al océano, podíamos desarrollar hipotermia... –Le explicó Natsuki

-¿Segura que solo fue eso? Me suena a excusa- Le sonrió Shizuru

-¡O-Oye yo no soy así!

-Jajaja es chiste Natsuki

-¡Shizuru!- Le regañó Natsuki

-Pero... Gracias por todo...

Natsuki sonrió. Asintió.

Shizuru se acercó un poco más a Natsuki, a este punto podía sentir el frío que desaparecía de la piel de Natsuki de sus brazos, piernas y cadera.

-¿Pasaremos la noche aquí entonces?- Preguntó Shizuru

-O hasta que se seque nuestra ropa al menos- Contestó Natsuki

-Ya veo... Si, todavía tengo frío...

Shizuru se abrazó a si misma sintiendo el escalofrío escalar sus piernas, brazos y hasta su espalda. Natsuki la miró, su cabello mojado aún goteando agua, su piel de gallina y abrazándose a sí misma. Era una Shizuru frágil y vulnerable que nunca permitía a otros ver. Natsuki se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Shizuru se sonrojó, la miró sobre el hombro sonriendo tímidamente.

-No quisiera que te sientas incómoda, Natsuki

-No me incomoda... Pero puedes coger un resfriado... Bueno, ambas podemos resfriarnos si estamos por nuestra cuenta

-Cierto- Shizuru sonrió

Para esta hora Mai ya había buscado por toda la zona alrededor del accidente sin haber hallado nada más que pocos escombros del taxi. Volvió al hospital donde encontró los bomberos sacando la ambulancia aparcada en la entrada del hospital. Akira y Takumi estaban allí por procedimientos de rutina de revisión de la cirugía de Takumi, al mismo tiempo le echaban un ojo a Nao mientras ella supervisaba el cambio de habitación de su madre, Mikoto estaba con ellas. Por el momento no tenían mayor cosa por la que preocuparse por Natsuki y Shizuru, después de todo ellas sí tenían sus poderes HIME en caso de alguna urgencia, por ahora debían resolver todo el problema que había en torno al hospital.

En la mañana se iniciaría una misión de búsqueda para hallar a Natsuki y Shizuru.

Natsuki estornudó.

-Vaya, muy tarde para prevenir un resfriado... –Comentó Shizuru

-Perdona, probablemente tú también cojas uno entonces...

-Es fácil tratar un resfriado, afortunadamente

Shizuru soltó un suspiro mirando las olas tranquilas del océano. No se veía nada alrededor; probablemente estaban en una zona de la playa que era inexequible a pie o por bote, por lo que estaban atrancadas hasta la mañana siguiente que pudieran saber qué hacer con la luz del día.

-Yo quería que esta noche fuera diferente... –Comentó Natsuki

-¿Diferente?- Preguntó Shizuru

-Si... Que no tuviéramos que preocuparnos por todo lo que está pasando... Me está rompiendo la cabeza todo esto

-No tienes que preocuparte por todo, Natsuki... Hay muchas cosas que pudieron pasar, pero hay una razón para que todo esto nos ocurra a nosotras ¿no crees?

-No sé...

Natsuki se recostó en la arena boca arriba mirando el cielo. Desde allí se podía apreciar fácilmente la cantidad de estrellas en esa época del año.

-Oye, Shizuru...

-Dime

-¿Qué viste en alguien como yo?

Shizuru sonrió. Miró el cielo como ella.

-Eres diferente... Tú a pesar de tener la posibilidad de ser alguien que huye del pasado y hace lo que quiere, enfrentaste todo tu sola y pudiste abrirte paso ante toda posibilidad... Yo a pesar que mi familia tiene poder y que puedo tenerlo todo, aún no soy capaz de sobre ponerme a lo que soy... Estando a tu lado, siento que finalmente puedo hacerlo

Natsuki sonrió.

-Eres tan extraña... Siempre diciendo cosas así, haces que parezca que soy buena

-Eres más que eso, Natsuki

-Baka... –Le dijo en voz baja sonriendo

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Natsuki volteó a verla y asintió.

-Quiero besarte otra vez

Natsuki se sonrojó. Se incorporó y la miró.

-Pero Shizuru...

-Lo siento... Soy impulsiva, a veces no me controlo a mi misma... Pero diciendo cosas tan dolorosas como esas siento que no puedo dejar que te sientas así nunca más

-... Shizuru...

-Prometo que intentaré hacerte la persona más feliz... Pero si no, entonces... Natsuki, yo...

Natsuki puso un dedo en los labios de Shizuru y le sonrió.

-No tienes que pedírmelo, Shizuru... Tú y yo ahora estamos juntas ¿verdad?

Shizuru sonrió. Sus ojos se inundaron ligeramente de lágrimas de alegría viendo la mirada determinada y llena de aceptación de Natsuki. Acarició la mejilla de Natsuki y la miró de cerca. Natsuki se acercó a ella sin titubear y posó sus labios sobre los de Shizuru sin temor alguno. Inmediatamente Shizuru correspondió el beso. En poco tiempo ambas se vieron envueltas en una serie de besos apasionados e interminables que las llevaron a estar abrazadas la una a la otra sin ceder ni un centímetro.

Dicen que en el juego del amor no es posible ganar solo, y es totalmente cierto. Unos segundos después ambas se vieron sobre la arena compartiendo de este beso que se hacía más íntimo con cada segundo que pasaba.

Y por primera vez Natsuki no deseó estar en otro lugar que no fuera, extrañamente, en brazos de Shizuru. Se sentía a salvo, se sentía protegida, se sentía en paz consigo misma y con sus sentimientos, porque finalmente podía liberarlos con su persona más preciada.

Ya no importaba todo lo que había pasado antes, ya no importaba que ella y Shizuru fueran "iguales", no importaba siquiera lo que ella pudo hacer antes, en este presente solo podía importar que por primera vez sintiera este deseo de no dejar ir a alguien de su vida tan rápidamente; pues ella Shizuru Fujino, su Shizuru, su vida le pertenecía a Shizuru.

Por un momento Shizuru se separó de Natsuki, estaba sobre ella y en aquel momento ya no había ropa íntima que cubriera a ninguna de las dos. Shizuru jadeaba y respiraba con fuerza. Su mirada estaba encendida, como la de un lobo feroz acechando un borrego... Natsuki no deseaba escapar.

-Natsuki... tanto tiempo quise que esto pasara; que me aceptaras y lo que siento por ti... Que ahora no puedo contenerme... ¿Puedo?

Natsuki respiraba con fuerza debido a la intensidad del momento. Estaba nerviosa, nunca antes se abrió de esta manera con nadie, y bueno, Shizuru la conocía perfectamente desde antes... Y ahora más que nunca no quería renunciar a estar con ella. No quería dejar ir a la mujer que le enseñó cuanto se puede apreciar y amar a otra persona.

Natsuki asintió repetidamente, agarró a Shizuru del cuello y la guió hacia sus labios nuevamente. Separó ligeramente las piernas permitiendo a Shizuru poner la totalidad de su figura sobre la de ella. Hasta este punto, el frío ya había desaparecido.

Mai se sentó junto a la camilla en que estaba recostado Takumi. Recientemente le habían realizado un electrocardiograma de rutina, Akira estaba al lado de ella.

-Bueno, el doctor dice que los exámenes son normales... Takumi, al parecer estarás totalmente bien en cuestión de un par de meses

-Sí, eso me dijo también- Le dijo Takumi sonriendo

-Yo me encargaré de cuidarlo, no te preocupes- Le dijo Akira a Mai

-Claro, sé que no estará en mejores manos que las de su novia

Takumi y Akira se sonrojaron.

-Etto... ¿Dije algo malo?

Ambos guardaron silencio.

-Ahh... Vale, vale, a su paso ustedes resolverán sus asuntos Jajaja –Rió Mai al entender la situación

-Bueno, es que él aún no ha dicho nada... –Murmuró Akira

-¿Cómo que no le has dicho nada, Takumi Tokiha?- Le dijo Mai a modo de regaño

-¡Pero es que ella aún no me dice lo que quiere que hagamos juntos!

-¡Y cómo quieres que lo diga si tu siempre eres tan amable con todos! ¿Qué me garantiza que no eres amable conmigo solo por no rechazarme?

Mai miró a ambos lados. Se vio en medio de una discusión de pareja que realmente no quisiera presenciar. Muy lentamente echó hacia atrás su silla dejándole el paso a Akira para que siguiera la discusión con Takumi.

Lentamente salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta al salir. Suspiró. En la sala de espera estaba Mikoto comiendo una botana de la máquina de dulces de la sala. Recientemente se daba cuenta que Mikoto, esta vez, era su persona más preciada, al igual que se enteraba que ella era la persona más preciada a Mikoto.

Ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte y resistir. Lo que se que estuviera por venirse pondría en riesgo su vida y la de Mikoto si no permanecían unidas, así como sentía la responsabilidad de cuidar de Takumi y de sus demás amigas también. Por ahora solo podía guardar algo de preocupación por Natsuki y Shizuru. Ella seguía sin saber donde habían dado a parar.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Natsuki se incorporó de la arena. Se estregó los ojos con aire cansado y estiró los brazos. A juzgar por la leve iluminación del sol en el horizonte debían ser aproximadamente las 5 de la madrugada o poco antes de eso. A su lado aún estaba Shizuru, dormía.

Podía recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, todo ese suceso que se extendió hasta un par de horas antes de volver a despertar. Ahora de forma literal, todo de ella pertenecía a Shizuru, así como todo de Shizuru le pertenecía a ella. Natsuki sonrió y suspiró. Acarició ligeramente el cabello de Shizuru, la castaña despertó lentamente. Volteó a verla y sonrió también.

-¿Descansaste un poco, Natsuki?

-Eso creo... ¿Y tú?

-Bueno... Es nuevo esto para mí, pero estaré bien

Natsuki se puso su ropa interior y se dé pie, miró la ropa colgada junto a la fogata que ya estaba apagada. Aunque tenían un olor a humo, estaba seca. Shizuru se puso su ropa interior y se puso de pie. Recibió la ropa que Natsuki le daba y se vistió lentamente al igual que Natsuki.

Para cuando terminó de ponerse sus zapatos Natsuki estaba a orillas del agua tratando de mirar más allá de la zona arbolada detrás de ellas.

-No hay de otra, tendremos que usar los Child... –Le dijo a Shizuru

-¿Segura?

-No veo de otra para llegar al hospital con las demás

-Mmm... Bien, creo que tienes razón Natsuki...

Shizuru invocó su Naginata. Natsuki se apartó varios pasos esperando la aparición de Kiyohime.

-Bien... sal Kiyohime

Una enorme ola se formó en el océano. Las 6 cabezas de Kiyohime salieron del océano y se alzaron en el cielo. Kiyohime era el doble de grande que antes, Natsuki miró sorprendida el incremento en el tamaño del Child, el cual además brillaba en un color violeta oscuro que resplandecía con la luz del sol que recién salía.

-Creció ¿verdad?- Le dijo Natsuki

Shizuru sonrió. Sabía perfectamente bien que como sus sentimientos hacia Natsuki aumentaran, el tamaño y poder de Kiyohime sería aun mayor cada vez. Shizuru tomó del brazo a Natsuki y la subió a una de las cabezas de Kiyohime con ella. La cual solo necesito levantarse hacia el cielo un poco para alcanzar la carretera, que curiosamente estaba a solo un kilometro del hospital, desde allí se veía el edificio. El Child y la Naginata de Shizuru desaparecieron. Ambas emprendieron rumbo hacia el hospital (sea como sea, ver un enorme monstruo gigantesco no es bueno para nadie).

Unos 30 minutos más tarde ambas llegaron. Mai, Mikoto, Nao y Akira estaban en la sala de espera tomando café mientras los bomberos terminaban de remover los escombros de la entrada, ya podía verse la presencia de los reporteros en el lugar.

Shizuru y Natsuki entraron.

-¡Natsuki, Shizuru-san!- Mai se puso de pie y fue con ellas -¿Por qué tienen ese olor a humo encima?

-Es una larga historia ¿Cómo están ustedes?

Mai miró de reojo a Mikoto y a Nao. Desajustó los botones de su camisa y mostró la marca HIME en su pecho, luego señaló a Mikoto y a Nao. Natsuki y Shizuru la miraron con seriedad.

-Entonces Yukino...

Mai le interrumpió disintiendo con la cabeza.

-Se acaba de marchar con la presidenta suplente a América, decidió que mejor no pondría la vida Haruka en riesgo...

-Bien, entonces solo quedamos 6 de nosotras- Dedujo Shizuru

Mai asintió.

-Bueno... Ahora solo debemos esperar a ver qué pasa- Comentó Natsuki

-Oye, Shizuru-san… –Le llamo Mai señalando su frente –Estas herida…

Shizuru toco su frente. Natsuki la miro ver sus dedos levemente manchados de una gota de sangre. Natsuki corrió en silencio a recepción, quienes en medio del alboroto por la ambulancia estrellada no objetaron en entregar un kit de primeros auxilios para ayudarles con la tarea.

-Ven, recuéstate- Natsuki se sentó al lado de una camilla de lado del pasillo

Shizuru sonrió y se sonrojo ligeramente. Se recostó en la camilla. Natsuki saco unas vendas y gasas de la cajita y las empapo de alcohol. Todos en la sala guardaron silencio, estaban totalmente sorprendidos de tal acto de compasión de parte Natsuki, quien incluso comenzó a hablar de temas aislados a Shizuru para distraerla del ardor que el alcohol producía.

Mikoto se acercó a Mai en silencio y susurro a su oído:

-Oye, Mai… ¿Natsuki esta enferma?

Mai suspiro y sonrió. La miro y froto su cabello.

-Si Mikoto… Es la peor de las enfermedades, la única enfermedad incurable del corazón…

-¿Uh?...

-Nada… Ven, debemos ver el estado del taxista y el conductor que nos atacó anoche mientras estaba poseído

-¡Bien!

Mai y Mikoto se retiraron. En eso Akira y Takumi salieron de la sala de recuperación, Takumi terminaba de limpiarse el pecho con un pañuelo del gel helado que usaron para ver el estado de su corazón. Al salir, ambos se detuvieron súbitamente igualmente viendo a Shizuru y Natsuki. Akira se sonrojo y miro a Takumi de reojo.

-¿Akira-kun?- Takumi lo miro curioso por su expresión

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Eh… Claro…

Akira halo del brazo a Takumi hacia una habitación de espera vacía justo al lado de la sala de espera. Nao miro la escena completamente harta de tantas cursilerías… O tal vez la razón por la que miraba con ojos asesinos a Shizuru y a Natsuki era otra. Resoplo y tiro la silla en la que estaba de un estrujón.

Natsuki se distrajo con el ruido y la volteo a ver.

-¡Perdonen ustedes!- Ironizo en tono burlón –No quisiera interrumpir la feliz pareja…

Nao salió a paso largo del hospital, empujando de paso a un funcionario de los bomberos a su paso. Shizuru es encogió de hombros y se volvió a recostar. Natsuki finalmente puso una bendita en su ceja y guardo el resto del kit en la caja.

-¿Cómo lo sientes, Shizuru?

-Bastante bien, excelente vendaje Natsuki

-Me alegra que te guste, es el primero jajaja

-Oye Natsuki… -Shizuru se incorporo –Lo que ocurrió anoche…

La cara de Natsuki enrojeció igual que una lata de cola americana. Se encogió de hombros avergonzada recordando la noche pasado, esa noche en que (quien sabe como agarro valor) se entrego a Shizuru en cuerpo y alma, y recibió a Shizuru como mujer de la más pura y verdadera de las maneras que se podría entregar.

-… ¿Si, Shizuru?

-Fue maravilloso… -Shizuru acaricio su mejilla ardiente -¿Podría repetirse algún día, cuando ya no tengamos nada de presiones encima?

Natsuki se encogió aun más de hombros. Asintió y la miro apenada de reojo.

Shizuru sonrió ampliamente. Se acercó a la Natsuki auto miniaturizada ante Shizuru y acaricio su cabello. Natsuki se relajo y la miro.

-Cuando todo esto termine… ¿Quisieras venir a vivir conmigo, Natsuki?

La peli azul respingó al escucharla. La miro a los ojos viendo la honestidad en la propuesta en sus ojos escarlatas.

Natsuki trago profundamente.

-Natsuki…

-… Lo haré…

Shizuru apretó la mano de Natsuki fuertemente y la beso. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a ella.

-El año que entra iré a la Universidad en Tokio… Quiero que vengas conmigo

Natsuki sonrió y asintió alegremente. Shizuru le dio un beso en la mejilla y asintió igualmente.

Mai sobresaltó de su silla al escuchar aquello que el hombre de la noche anterior les acababa de decir.

Mikoto miraba seriamente a Mai mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano.

-Así es… Anoche pase a dejar una entrega de escritorios escolares nuevos a Fuuka Gakuen cuando vi una mujer en la entrada, ella vestía un elegante vestido japonés, tenia unos 30 años o mas…-Explico el

-Fumi-chan- Dijo Mikoto

-… Después me dio la mano y… no recuerdo mas, me duele la cabeza…

-Esta bien, descanse- Mai puso la mano en su hombro –Mikoto, iremos a Fuuka ahora mismo

Mikoto asintió.

Mai y la niña salieron de la sala y corrieron a toda velocidad hacia la salida.

Natsuki se puso en pie al ver la prisa que llevaban.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Fumi-san está en Fuuka, no sé que pasa pero por algún motivo esta relacionada con el ataque de anoche, iremos a investigar

-También iremos –Natsuki llamo a Shizuru con la mirada

La castaña se puso en pie y la siguió.

Al momento que salieron fueron detenidas por una enorme explosión, la ambulancia que acababan de rescatar exploto bajo Julia, el Child de Nao, quien estaba sobre Julia mirándolas a las 4.

-¿Llevan prisa?- Les dijo sonriendo cínicamente

-… Nao-chan… No… -Murmuro Mai

Julia arrojo una serie de telarañas acidas que desprendieron el concreto del suelo con la forma de una telaraña redonda. Las 4 miraron la escena anonadadas de que Nao en verdad estuviera tratando de enfrentarlas de frente.

-¡No mas de la niña débil que queda atrás!- Exclamo Nao -¡Julia!

Julia arrojo una ráfaga mas de telarañas acidas. Las 4 saltaron y esquivaron el ataque.

-Las cubriré, deben ir a Fuuka ustedes 2- Les murmuro Shizuru a Mai y Mikoto- Tokiha-san, esta en tus manos…

Mai la miro y luego volteo a ver Nao. Asintió apresuradamente y se puso en pie junto a Mikoto.

Shizuru se puso en pie e invoco su Naginata e hizo frente a Nao; miro a Natsuki por sobre el hombro y luego a Mai y Mikoto.

-¡Oh! Una voluntaria… ¡Pues bien que tenia ganas de decorar tu cara, Fujino!

-Kiyohime…

La enorme Hidra se alzó debajo de los pies de Shizuru. Nao vio con notable impresión el incremento del tamaño de Kiyohime. Mai y Mikoto vieron boquiabiertas lo gigantesco del Child, era ver un enorme tigre junto a un gatito en proporción. Shizuru puso su Naginata en posición defensiva, automáticamente las cabezas de Kiyohime se enrollaron alrededor de Mai y Mikoto, tiempo suficiente para que ellas saltaran fuera del rango de Julia y escaparan.

-¡Así que eso era!- Grito Nao

-¡Shizuru mira!- Le señalo Natsuki

Bajo el flequillo de Nao se escondía la marca roja de los anteriores atacantes que habían encontrado en el transcurso de los últimos días. Nao no era responsable de lo que hacia. Pero tampoco había reaccionado al arma HIME de Shizuru, ni mucho menos a Kiyohime, así como no había mostrado un objetivo específico hacia ninguna de las HIMEs.

-Perfecto… -Murmuro Shizuru mirando hacia atrás

Ya tenia bien entendido que la madre de Nao estaba en el hospital, por lo que no solo debía preocuparse por no matar el Child de Nao, sino por no destruir el hospital con el gigantesco tamaño que Kiyohime tenia, de repente todo se ponía en su contra. Miro sobre su hombro a Natsuki; tampoco podía permitir que Nao la derrotara solo por no herirá o proteger el hospital o perdería a Natsuki para siempre, ahora que por fin podía decir que era suya. Una batalla indeseada que ninguna de las dos deseaba enfrentar estaba a punto de iniciar.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Kiyohime cubrió un golpe de Julia hacia Shizuru al tiempo que protegía a Natsuki en la parte baja, Shizuru con su Naginata se encargaba de romper las telarañas rojas y acidas que les eran arrojadas. Su ropa mostraba el efecto de la batalla, estaba quemada, desgarrada y sucia. Constantemente miraba hacia atrás al pendiente del estado de Natsuki, quien al saber la situación de posesión de Nao no se atrevía a atacarla, teniendo en cuenta que de por sí Kiyohime ya era un peligro suficientemente mayor.

-¡Qué esperas! ¡No vas a proteger a tu mujer!- Nao arrojó tajos con su garra derecha

Shizuru cubrió los ataques con su Naginata al tiempo que retrocedía y rodeaba el hospital y protegía del daño de las telarañas que arrojaba Julia a Natsuki.

Mai y Mikoto corrieron a toda velocidad a través de la ciudad hacia Fuuka Gakuen, donde encontraron una aterradora escena. Un gran numero que pasaba los 50 de estudiantes de Fuuka con sus frentes irradiando el brillo de la marca que los poseía. Mai y Mikoto se detuvieron en seco. A lo lejos la Gran Biblioteca de Fuuka estaba abierta de par en par.

Ambas se miraron totalmente conscientes que de perder, la otra desaparecería, así como el hecho que no debían herirlos por el hecho de que no eran responsables de sus acciones, eran simples peones de "alguien" para llegar a ellas, debían descubrir ese motivo, por lo que retroceder no era una opción.

Mai invoco sus aros ígneos y Mikoto la espada. Rápidamente comenzaron a abrirse paso entre los estudiantes posesos al tiempo que los dejaban inconscientes a un lado y continuaban en una interminable lucha con otros.

Akira y Takumi se encontraban escapando por la parte trasera del hospital; Unas cuantas decenas de estudiantes de Fuuka les encontraron en el jardín trasero del hospital. Akira miraba constantemente a Takumi preocupado de su estado delicado.

Repentinamente Takumi cayó de rodillas. Akira se puso frente a él y le protegió de un ataque con su cuerpo. La chica rodo por el suelo y se levanto casi inmediatamente. Volvió con Takumi, esta vez invoco su arma y ataco a aquellos que estaban demasiado cerca de el. Una batalla en real desventaja inicio, y como podría ganar si no podía siquiera matarlos y seguir adelante.

Natsuki dio un salto largo al aire esquivando una telaraña roja que le fue arrojada. En ese descuido fue atrapada por un hilo invisible de su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Natsuki!- Exclamó Shizuru

Nao golpeo en el estomago a Shizuru en ese descuido. La castaña cayó de la seguridad de Kiyohime al suelo junto a Natsuki, quien observo cómo caía y se golpeaba bruscamente contra el suelo.

-¡Shizuru no!

Nao bajo de Julia y camino hacia Shizuru, la castaña se sostuvo su brazo izquierdo lastimado por el golpe y se incorporo. Alcanzo su Naginata y golpeo un ataque frentero. Desvió su vista ligeramente observando a Kiyohime soportar los ataques de Julia sin responder. Si lo hiciera, la madre de Nao desapareciera. Shizuru era consciente del poder de su Child ahora que más que nada estaba consciente del poder de su amor por Natsuki, por lo que internamente contenía su furia de ver a Natsuki atrapada en un hilo convirtiéndose en un blanco fácil de ataque instantáneamente.

Nao golpeo la espalda de su Naginata, Shizuru contuvo el ataque, ambas quedaron a milímetros de distancia; Nao sonreía cínicamente aun con sus ojos vacíos de expresión alguna.

-¿Qué se siente estar a punto de perder a quien más quieres?

Shizuru no respondió. La fuerza física de Nao había incrementado gracias a la posesión de la marca en su frente.

-No te preocupes… Todo lo que sientes, todo lo que padeces por ella, yo lo entiendo perfectamente…

Shizuru vio totalmente sorprendida a Nao; aunque posesa, revelaba sentimientos ocultos.

-Así es… Yo la cuidare cuando desaparezcas...

-¿En serio pretendes que renunciaré a Natsuki ante alguien tan insignificante, que debe esconderse tras una adolescente para luchar?... No lo creo…

Shizuru empujo a Nao y la derribó de un golpe en la cabeza. Nao yacía en el suelo inconsciente y su frente sangraba ligeramente. Shizuru soltó un suspiro y miró de reojo a Natsuki; estaba salvo. El hospital estaba intacto.

Se dio la vuelta para cortar el hilo que aprisionaba a Natsuki.

-¡Shizuru detrás de ti!

Shizuru se dio la vuelta muy tarde. El cuerpo aun inconsciente de Nao se puso en pie y atravesó el costado de Shizuru con esas largas garras de 10 centímetros. Las puntas rojas de estas sobresalieron de las costillas de Shizuru al tiempo que con una fuerza sobre humana la levantaba del suelo y arrojaba a un lado.

-¡SHIZURU!...

Mai y Mikoto se pusieron espalda con espalda viendo un interminable número de estudiantes recién ingresados a Fuuka venir de todas direcciones. Ambas respiraban de forma pesada, estaban agotadas, y el mayor de los esfuerzos era contener el gran poder del que ambas estaban conscientes tenían en su interior.

-¿De donde vienen? ¡No entiendo esto!- Bufó Mai harta de la situación

-Mai voy a cubrirte; vuela sobre ellos y ve a ver de donde llegan tantos, yo aguantaré

-Pero Mikoto…

-¡Anda, podre hacerlo por un rato!- Le gritó Mikoto seriamente

Mai no contestó. Alzo vuelo con la ayuda de sus aros ígneos y se dirigió a la Gran Biblioteca. Al momento que aterrizo se encontró sola en la enorme biblioteca oscura. El reloj del suelo estaba parado. Mai camino con cautela y se encontró con un par de puertas enormes abiertas en el nivel superior de la biblioteca.

-_Bienvenida, Mai HIME_

Mai se dio la vuelta velozmente y se puso en guardia.

-… ¿Fumi-sama?

Los ojos de Fumi carecían de luz. En su pecho había una enorme marca HIME color negro.

-Su destino esta sellado. No han debido sobrevivir, y aquellas que han heredado el verdadero significado de ser un HIME deben pagar el precio… No importa cuánto luchen, este mundo llegara a su fin, con o sin su ayuda…

-¡No! ¡Lucharemos, sobreviviremos y ganaremos!- Grito Mai corriendo hacia ella -¡Ya lo hicimos antes!

-No hay destino, solo poder

-¡Te equivocas!

-Pueden elegir, conservar a sus personas amadas y venir a mi lado, reinaremos este mundo juntos y triunfaremos sobre los humanos; ustedes las HIME son Diosas entre los humanos; no deben mezclarse mas con ellos… De no aceptar, su destino volverá ser el exterminio entre si… Y esta vez ninguna sobrevivirá…

Mai tragó saliva al ver en sus ojos sombríos aquel reflejo aterrador de Lord Kokuyou de nuevo entre los humanos, esta vez cobrando venganza.

Akira subió a Takumi sobre Gennai recientemente invocado.

-¡No, Akira-kun no puedes!

-Estaré bien- Le sonrió ella –Gennai, lejos de aquí y a salvo

El enorme sapo bufo y dio un gran salto al aire. Takumi se aferro a la espalda del Child que con su tamaño ya aumentado en cuestión de pocos saltos ya lo había llevado lejos de la vista del Hospital.

Akira se volvió hacia el sinfín de oponentes que no dejaban de llegar; tomo aire y volvió a lanzarse al ataque.

Natsuki forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas contra el fino hilo de telaraña que la aprisionaba. Al final la impotencia ganó. Invocó sus armas y disparó el hilo. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y de inmediato corrió con Shizuru; ella apenas seguía consciente sujetando su herida sangrante.

-Vamos Shizuru, aguanta

Shizuru le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla; pero el charco de sangre que crecía no podía permitirle recuperar la calma. Natsuki se quitó su saco y apretó la herida de Shizuru sin mayor éxito.

-_La gatita quiere mimos de su ama ¿eh? JAJAJAJAJAJA_

Natsuki se detuvo en seco. Su mirada era de odio; odio de ese que parte el corazón.

Se puso en pie con una mirada enfurecida mirando a Nao. De repente sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, la ira consumía todo su ser mirando a Nao como simplemente alguien que debía pagar por aquello hecho a Shizuru.

-¡DHURAN!

Enormes estacas de hielo rodearon el hospital. Un gigantesco lobo plateado con enormes cañones broto del hielo. Era del tamaño de una montaña. Desde el lugar donde yacía Shizuru vio a Dhuran, sonrió a sí misma y volteo a ver a Natsuki. Una Natsuki que no quería ver; Shizuru solo soñaba con ver una Natsuki siempre sonriente y feliz, no una que luchaba por odio y venganza.

-Natsu… ki…

Nao miró seriamente el enorme Child de Natsuki. Julia seguía detrás de ella.

-Dhuran; reviéntala si acaso se mueve- Le dijo Natsuki a su Child

Dhuran se puso en posición ofensiva hacia Julia y Nao. Natsuki retrocedió y volvió corriendo con Shizuru. Abrió su saco y miro la herida de Shizuru. Esa corrosión rojiza ya la había visto antes; cuando recuperó sus poderes de HIME; esta se esparcía rápidamente por el costado y el pecho de Shizuru hacia su cuello y el resto de su cuerpo.

-Vas a ponerte bien Shizuru, lo sé

Shizuru sonrió.

-Natsuki… te amo…

Natsuki miró aterrada los ojos de Shizuru y apretó su mano.

-… No hagas eso… No te despidas…

-.. Te… amo…

-Shizuru… ¡Shizuru!...

Natsuki zarandeó a Shizuru, quien había cerrado los ojos ya.

-¡Shizuru! ¡Shizuru!...

No había respuesta.

Natsuki apretó los hombros de Shizuru con fuerza.

-Es el orden de la vida... El más débil debe morir- Dijo Nao

-... ¡CÁLLATE!- Gritó Natsuki -¡Qué sabes tú de fortaleza!

Natsuki se puso de pie y la miró.

-Alguien que se esconde tras otra HIME... Aunque me cueste la vida ¡VOY A PARTIRTE EN DOS!

Dhuran soltó un aullido aturdidor. Julia se estremeció, Nao se tapó los oídos. Las manos de Natsuki temblaban. Apretaba tanto sus armas que entre sus dedos la sangre comenzó a escurrir. Comenzó a caminar paso a paso hacia Nao.

_-Natsuki, siempre estoy pensando en ti... No olvides eso..._

Natsuki apretó los ojos con fuerza al recordar la voz de Shizuru en su cabeza; esa sonrisa tan dulce, esa mirada llena de amor. Esa voz angelical; esa Shizuru es la que amaba tanto.

_-Natsuki, yo te amo muchísimo, por eso nunca haría nada que te lastimara de nuevo_

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Natsuki, inconsolable y con el corazón roto de perder a Shizuru de esa manera, cuando ya podía sentirla suya y había comenzado a planear un futuro a su lado. Sus brazos no paraban de temblar. No quería mirar atrás y ver el cuerpo tendido de Shizuru en el suelo.

-Por ti, Shizuru... Terminaré con esto de una vez por todas...


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

-El Destino de una HIME es la batalla; no hay nada que pueda cambiar el rumbo del destino

Mai la escuchaba con incredulidad al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza negando todo lo que Fumi decía; aunque bien sabía que realmente la verdadera Fumi no tendría motivos para decir esto, odiaba cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Ya lo verás... ¡Nosotras lucharemos, y nunca nos rendiremos! Haremos de este mundo un lugar mejor, aunque tengamos nuestros poderes o no ¡Haremos nuestro propio destino!

-¿Y en serio crees que las HIMEs pueden negar su destino de exterminarse entre ustedes?

Una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en el rostro vacío de Fumi. Una esfera transparente se alzó detrás de ella, la cual después de vislumbrar un destello mostró la escena de la batalla entre Nao y Natsuki, y a Shizuru tumbada en el suelo, parecía sin vida.

-Natsuki... Nao-chan... Shizuru-san...

-Su destino es el de exterminarse entre sí para dar lugar a la más poderosa guerrera... No hay objeción. Ustedes han sido elegidas para permanecer porque son las 6 HIMEs más poderosas de las que estuvieron en el anterior Festival, es por eso que su destino y aquello que pueden obtener es aún mayor esta vez... Nunca se vio esto en la historia de la humanidad antes; será decisión de aquella que triunfe al final

-Tengo que detener esto...

Mai corrió lejos de Fumi a la salida. Sus aros ígneos la elevaron en el aire. Llegó hasta donde Mikoto agitaba ráfagas de viento con su espada para expulsar y repeler ataques.

-¡Mai!

-Te lo contaré en el camino ¡Natsuki está en problemas!

Mai agarró a Mikoto del brazo y la levantó, la niña se aferró de la espalda de Mai y ambas se elevaron en el aire en dirección de regreso al hospital.

Natsuki comenzó a disparar en dirección a Nao; Julia cubría cada uno de los ataques al tiempo que arrojaba telarañas para contener a Dhuran, el enorme lobo plateado no podía moverse de donde estaba, sus 4 patas habían sido cubiertas por resistentes telarañas.

Mai y Mikoto aterrizaron en el medio del enfrentamiento.

-¡Paren esto de una vez!

-No pierdas tu tiempo; lo que sea que hay detrás de la marca de su frente ¡Le hizo eso a Shizuru!

Mai y Mikoto voltearon a ver a Shizuru. La chica estaba tendida en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre. Una corrosión roja estaba invadiendo cada parte de su cuerpo poco a poco, estaba inconsciente y no respiraba.

-¡Shizuru-san, despierte!

Mai escuchó en su pecho. Un muy leve latido de corazón aún podía oírse. Su Naginata estaba en el suelo aún, por lo que podían decir que no estaba muerta todavía. Si su Child no había sido derrotado era la razón de que Natsuki siguiera con vida.

Mai comenzó a hacer masaje cardiaco mientras Nao y Natsuki seguían en su propio enfrentamiento.

-Mikoto, ve y busca por Takumi y Akira-chan

Mikoto asintió. Corrió a toda velocidad de regreso al hospital.

Mai siguió haciendo masaje cardiaco; luego de un momento comenzó a dar respiración de boca a boca. Seguía tratando de revivirla aún sin éxito.

-¡Natsuki necesito que me ayudes!

Natsuki no la escuchó. Estaba demasiado absorta en su enfrentamiento con Nao; a toda costa trataba de dejarla inconsciente, pero todo golpe que le daba no resultaba, incluso los contundentes no resultaban útiles.

-¡Maldita sea, despierte Shizuru-san! ¡Natsuki la necesita!

De repente Shizuru se incorporó. Fue con tal velocidad que lo hizo que derribó a Mai a un lado. La pelirroja pudo observar como en su nuca el último segmento de su piel clara terminaba de ser consumida por la corrosión roja. Aún con los cerrados se puso en pie en silencio. Mai miró totalmente aterrada la escena. Una Shizuru con toda su piel cubierta por esta corrosión roja, con los ojos cerrados. Sus movimientos parecían automatizados, como un robot.

-... Shizuru-san...

No hubo respuesta.

-Caichou-san...

Shizuru volteó la cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados hacia Mai. La pelirroja vio la herida de su costado dejar de sangrar repentinamente. Shizuru comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Natsuki y Nao. Mai se puso en pie y la miró.

-¡NATSUKI!

Natsuki volteó a ver a Mai. Cuando lo hizo vio a Shizuru de pie, caminando hacia ella.

Sonrió alegre y aliviada, sus ojos se llenaron de brilla al verla viva.

Su sonrisa se borró al ver sus ojos cerrados de Shizuru y su piel rojiza. Nao se detuvo igual. Inmediatamente se desplomó en el suelo. Por un momento permaneció inconsciente; pero poco tiempo después recuperó la consciencia y miró a su alrededor.

-¡Pero qué demonios...!... –Gritó Nao al ver a Julia y Dhuran delante de ella

Natsuki la miró de reojo. La marca en su frente había desaparecido.

Mai observó la ruta incierta de Shizuru en silencio. Natsuki no se movió y esperó a ver a Shizuru frente a frente con ella. Shizuru se detuvo. Nao y Mai guardaron silencio.

-... Shizuru...

Veloz como un trueno Shizuru mandó un golpe con su antebrazo. Natsuki voló por los aires y aterrizó varios metros lejos de Shizuru. Se sostuvo su mandíbula y frotó el hombro en que aterrizó.

Shizuru volteó la cabeza hacia Dhuran. Levantó su mano derecha. La Naginata voló en dirección a su mano y se detuvo en ella.

Shizuru dio un salto y atacó a Dhuran.

-¡No, Dhuran!

Ante la reacción de Natsuki, Dhuran desapareció. Nao observó la situación, inmediatamente invocó de regreso a Julia y desapareció su garra derecha. Natsuki hizo desaparecer sus armas, Mai las imitó.

Shizuru permaneció en pie sin mover un solo músculo. Lo que sea que estuviera controlando a Shizuru con tal eficacia solo tenía por objetivo atacar a los Child.

De repente su cabeza se movió en dirección al hospital. Shizuru corrió a gran velocidad de regreso al hospital.

-¡Akira-chan, Mikoto!- Exclamó Mai corriendo detrás de Shizuru

Natsuki y Nao corrieron detrás de ella y la siguieron. La velocidad de Shizuru era muy superior. No solo por el hecho que cuando estaba en Fuuka era literalmente la mejor en todo, incluso en deportes y gimnasia, sino que aquello que la poseía le daba más fuerza y notablemente más velocidad.

Finalmente lograron alcanzarla en el jardín trasero. Donde Shizuru se abalanzó entre los estudiantes posesos que atacaban a Akira y la derribó.

Akira se estrelló contra un árbol y luego contra el suelo.

Mikoto aterrizó junto a ella luego de cubrir un ataque más hacia ella.

Shizuru permaneció en guardia rodeando la ruta de escape de Mikoto y Akira.

-¡No la ataques, algo la tiene controlada Mikoto!- Le gritó Mai

-¿Controlada?

Shizuru atacó con gran fuerza... No a Mikoto, a su espada. Mikoto cubrió el ataque y lo contuvo. Sus pies se estaban deslizando en la tierra, la fuerza de aquello que controlaba a Shizuru era demasiada para ella.

Mai corrió a través de ella con Akira y la levantó del suelo.

-¿Y Takumi?- Le susurró al oído

-Gennai... Están lejos y a salvo

-... El Child... –Mai abrió los ojos aterrada

Volteó a ver a Shizuru. De repente su cabeza volteó en otra dirección. Saltó en el aire evitando a Mikoto.

-¡Ve a buscarlo!

Mai invocó sus aros ígneos y le hizo frente a Shizuru.

-Mikoto, ayúdame a cubrirla

Mikoto se paró junto a Mai.

Shizuru dio un salto más, Mai la cubrió y golpeó de regreso.

-¡No hay que dejarla pasar!- Les dijo a Natsuki y Nao.

Natsuki y Nao se apresuraron hacia ella.

La peli azul vio a Akira correr. Estaba mal herida, su hombro y pierna estaban moreteados y cojeaba levemente.

-Nunca podrá hacerlo sola... ¡Mai!

La pelirroja miró a Natsuki.

-Cuando se los diga, ustedes acompañen a Akira y vayan con Takumi ¡Yo la contendré!

Nao volteó a verla.

-Nao, cuando la contenga necesito que Julia ponga una red alrededor de todo el hospital ¡Tenemos que contenerla o todos acabaremos jodidos!

Nao dudó. Miró el hospital... Su madre estaba ahí. Si Shizuru se soltaba un momento acabaría con Julia y por supuesto, su madre desaparecería. Mai y Mikoto la miraban suplicantes mientras cubrían una y otra vez los intentos de escape de Shizuru.

Finalmente alzó la vista hacia las tres y asintió ampliamente.

-¡Que sea rápido!- Dijo invocando su garra HIME derecha

-¡Tu lo has dicho! ¡Mikoto!

Natsuki le hizo la señal de un ataque lateral. Mikoto atacó con el mango de su espada y arrojó a Shizuru hacia Natsuki. Natsuki la atrapó con ambos brazos oprimiéndola con su propia Naginata.

Mai y Mikoto corrieron en ese momento y recogieron a Akira.

Nao invocó a Julia rápidamente mientras Shizuru forcejeaba contra Natsuki.

-¡Apresúrate!- Le gritó Natsuki sosteniendo con fuerza a Shizuru

Julia salió de una estela de telarañas. Comenzó a dar saltos por toda la estructura del hospital cubriéndolas con finas redes rojizas metalizadas. En pocos minutos todo el espacio alrededor de ellas estaba completamente cubierto de telarañas.

-¡Cuidado!

Shizuru se liberó de las ataduras de Natsuki y de inmediato saltó hacia Julia.

-¡MAMÁ!

Nao dio un salto en el aire y se puso en medio de la Naginata y Julia.

-¡Nao!- Natsuki corrió a recibirla

La pelirroja cayó en brazos de Natsuki con una profunda herida en su abdomen. No era mortal, pero si delicada. Julia desapareció.

Natsuki dejó a Nao a un lado con cuidado y salió al encuentro de Shizuru, quien intentó regresar a través del hospital.

-No te dejaré ir...

El cuerpo de Shizuru se puso en posición ofensiva. Su Naginata apuntaba justo hacia Natsuki.

Gennai estaba en una sección del bosque en que era imposible acceder a pie. Mai, Mikoto y Akira llegaron en brazos de Mai. Takumi estaba detrás de Gennai, quien al ver a Akira relajó su posición ofensiva.

-Está bien Gennai

El enorme Child desapareció.

-¿Por qué lo haces irse, Akira-kun?

-Porque algo tiene a Shizuru poseída, y lo que sea que pueda ser esa cosa solo busca e identifica a los Child para exterminarlos- Explicó Mai -¿Estás bien, Takumi?

-Claro Onee-chan- Le sonrió él

-Tenemos que estar alertas- Les dijo Mikoto

-¿Qué acaso no estamos a salvo ya?- Dijo Akira

-No del todo... Otras personas pueden ser poseídas por esa fuerza extraña, y podrían encontrarnos...

-Mikoto tiene razón- Dijo Mai –Hay que movernos

Mai divisó la cima de la gran montaña en la que despertó por primera vez a Kagutsuchi.

-Ahí; estaremos a salvo ahí- Señaló Mai

-No podemos usar los Child y en lo posible nuestros poderes HIME tampoco- Agregó Mikoto –Iremos a pie

Takumi y Akira se miraron mutuamente. Asintieron y comenzaron a caminar lentamente.

Natsuki contuvo un ataque con sus dos brazos. Regresó el impacto a hizo retroceder a Shizuru.

-¡Nao, ve y saca a tu madre de aquí! Quien sabe cuando sea que vaya a invocar a Kiyohime

Nao palideció. Sin importarle su herida, corrió a toda velocidad de regreso al hospital, tan rápido como sus piernas le daban para correr entró a la habitación a la que habían trasladado a su madre. Agarró del cuello a un guardia de seguridad y bajo una bien infundada amenaza con su arma HIME, accedió a bajar la camilla de su madre fuera del hospital.

Natsuki soltó un suspiro de agotamiento. Escupió al suelo una bocanada de sangre de la herida causada por el golpe anterior.

-No dejaré que te la lleves así de fácil... –Murmuró Natsuki invocando sus armas –Shizuru es más que eso...

De repente la pierna de Shizuru se quedó plantada en el suelo. Temblaba. Parecía como si una parte de la verdadera Shizuru se estuviera conteniendo de volver a atacar a Natsuki.

La peli azul sonrió.

-Sigue luchando, Shizuru... Porque yo tampoco me rendiré...- Murmuró Natsuki a sí misma

Natsuki corrió hacia Shizuru. Chocó contra su Naginata encontrando la resistencia inhumana del poder que esta posesión le otorgaba al cuerpo de Shizuru.

-¿Ves esto, Shizuru? ¡Sigo luchando, tú también hazlo, no te rindas!

La cabeza de Shizuru hizo un ligero movimiento de resistencia, sus manos se apretaron en un fallido intento de liberarse de la opresión.

-Lo supe cuando me mostraste que eras una HIME... ¡Supe que eras la más fuerte de todas nosotras!... Porque eras la única que sabía perfectamente lo que sentías ¡Y lo que sientes es hermoso, Shizuru!

Ambas rodillas de Shizuru comenzaron a temblar. La corrosión en todo su cuerpo comenzaba a aclararse de un rojo oscuro a un rojo naranja lentamente. Sus parpados se oprimían con fuerza en un intento por despertar.

Mikoto se detuvo súbitamente y levantó su espada en posición ofensiva.

-¿Mikoto?- Le llamó Mai

-No estamos solos...

Casi de inmediato Akira recibió un ataque y lo cubrió. Mai se puso delante de Takumi, ella se puso detrás de él. En segundos se vieron rodeados por una cantidad de ciudadanos con la marca de posesión en la frente. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí? El caso era que debían defenderse y avanzar al mismo tiempo a un lugar más seguro.

Después de muchos esfuerzos finalmente la madre de Nao estaba encaminada a un hospital de varios kilómetros de allí en una ambulancia con su madre (nuevamente a punta de amenazas logró convencer al conductor de la ambulancia).

Natsuki cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose en el pavimento. La Naginata de Shizuru había herida su costado izquierdo, comenzaba perder sangre. Sudaba, tenía varios cortes superficiales en sus piernas y las mangas de su buso. Shizuru caminaba con más dificultad, pero seguía teniendo esa determinación ajena de atacarla para luego abrirse paso hacia las otras HIME.

-No pienso darme por vencida... –Natsuki se puso de pie tambaleando –Porque si lo hago, te perdería para siempre, Shizuru

Nuevamente la pierna de Shizuru se clavó en el suelo y tembló. Shizuru movió la cabeza hacia el suelo viendo su movilidad totalmente impedida. Volteó la cabeza hacia Natsuki nuevamente, quien nuevamente cayó al suelo sosteniéndose de sus rodillas.

-Puede que parezca que estoy derrotada ¡Pero no perderé!...

Natsuki se volvió a incorporar. Su energía era tan poca que ni fuerzas tenía para invocar sus armas HIME. Solo estaba impidiendo el paso con su cuerpo hacia la salida trasera del hospital, y hacia el lado opuesto estaban rodeadas de telarañas, aquellas que Julia alcanzó a tejer bastante bien.

-No retrocederé... –Natsuki avanzó dos pasos hacia Shizuru –Porque tu... eres mi persona más importante, Shizuru...

El brazo derecho de Shizuru perdió el control en la Naginata, la cual al caer al suelo se desvaneció.

Natsuki seguía avanzando lentamente, sostenía su costado pero seguía caminando hacia Shizuru, su visión se hacía borrosa.

-Es mi culpa... No haberme dado cuenta antes de quien eras... Y de haber tratado de ignorar lo que sentías... Fui egoísta... Porque en mi corazón, sabía... que te amaba...

Natsuki cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose contra la falda de Shizuru, la cual a estas alturas permanecía inmóvil. Ya no tenía control alguno sobre sus extremidades ni movimientos; se resistía a la posesión. Natsuki se aferró a sus piernas y tomó aire. Lentamente se levantó hasta quedar colgada de sus hombros. Shizuru seguía con los ojos cerrados, oprimiéndolos, trataba de despertar. Natsuki vio la lucha que Shizuru llevaba con semejante poder y enfureció. Apretó los hombros de Shizuru con fuerza y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Odio que te hagan esto!... ¡Odio que siempre seas quien tenga que sufrir! ¡Porque no pude ser yo quien pasase por todo esto!...

La mano temblorosa de Shizuru se comenzó a levantar. La corrosión se disipó de su mano y finalmente tuvo la libertad de posarse en la cabeza de Natsuki, quien al sentir la leve caricia levantó la cabeza.

Todo ese color rojizo quebradizo comenzó a romperse como trozos de vidrio y a caer del cuerpo de Shizuru lentamente. Natsuki se aferró al cuerpo de Shizuru mientras la piel clara de la castaña iba quedando al descubierto poco a poco. Las rodillas de Shizuru cedieron y cayó al suelo. Natsuki la sujetó y cayó con ella. Shizuru tomó aire y la miró fijamente.

-Shizuru… -Murmuró Natsuki dejando salir lágrimas de alegría

-… Natsuki… tú…

Shizuru acercó su mano a la cara de Natsuki; la peli azul sujetó la mano de Shizuru fuerte cerca de su piel y se aferró a ella mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Cuando todo esto termine nos iremos lejos de aquí… Nunca quiero ver que pasas por todo esto solo por mí; huiremos de todo esto, tú y yo… juntas

-… Natsuki… ¡Natsuki!

Shizuru abrazó con fuerza a Natsuki. Era este el momento con el que había soñado durante años, tener a Natsuki en sus brazos pidiéndole escapar juntas donde nada ni nadie pudiese separarlas nunca más. Este amor tan sufrido se había hecho la más bella de las mariposas nacientes del verano, y era misión de ambas ayudarle a alzar las alas al más grande y memorable vuelo de su vida. Natsuki la sujetó fuertemente sin dejarla ir; casi perderla fue el más duro golpe desde la muerte de su madre… Ahora sabía lo que era Shizuru en su vida, ella lo era TODO.

Dando tumbos Nao bajo de la camilla, indico a los camilleros que aterrados llevaron a su madre aun en la camilla a su habitación correspondiente en el hospital. Desde allí Nao pudo vislumbrar una gran línea color rojo proveniente desde Fuuka que se alzaba hasta lo más profundo del cielo.

Miró hacia atrás, su madre estaba siendo recibida y atendida.

Agarró un kit de primeros auxilios del interior de la ambulancia y corrió en dirección a Fuuka.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Mai y Mikoto luchaban minimizando en lo posible todo su poder para no herir a estas personas inocentes poseídas por la marca en su frente.

-¡Allá, Es la escuela!- Señaló Takumi

Akira, Mai y Mikoto voltearon a mirar. Esa gran luz roja que se alzaba en el cielo hacia… No podían creer lo que veían. Esa luz rojiza alimentaba el crecimiento de la Estrella HIME, que se alzaba sobre ellas al lado de la luna confirmando el Destino dicho por Fumi en la Gran Biblioteca hacia unas horas cuando Mai trataba de indagar allí.

-Tenemos que acabar con esto pronto, nos vamos a joder como nos durmamos en los laureles- Dijo Akira enviando de un golpe a varias personas lejos de Takumi –Me voy a adelantar con Takumi, ustedes háganme espacio, lo llevaré a un lugar seguro

Mai y Mikoto avanzaron y dieron el espacio necesario a Akira para llevarse a Takumi con ella.

Nao finalmente llegó a Fuuka. Esa enorme luz se alzaba desde la gran biblioteca. Entró.

**000**

-Tenemos que ir a Fuuka- Dijo Shizuru poniéndose en pie

-… Bien…

Natsuki se desplomó en el suelo. Ya no había manera de que continuara. Estaba agotada y la herida en su costado sangraba. Shizuru abrió el saco de Natsuki y miró la herida.

-Te pondrás bien, Natsuki. Necesito que te pongas en pie y vengas conmigo

Shizuru rodeó en su hombro el brazo de Natsuki y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Ambas entraron al hospital, el cual por todo lo que había ocurrido recién allá atrás, estaba en revuelco. Estaban evacuando los enfermos y reparando los anteriores daños de la ambulancia en la entrada la noche anterior. Shizuru recostó a Natsuki en una camilla. Corrió en silencio al depósito y sacó varios kits de vendaje y suturas, se sentó junto a Natsuki, quien ya con su cara más pálida de lo que era apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos.

-No te preocupes Natsuki, antes de entrar a Fuuka estudié en Kioto para ser asistente de enfermería, sé como hacerte sentir mejor

-… Shizuru… Shi…zu…

-No hables- Shizuru le acarició la cabeza mientras mojaba un pañuelo en formol –Te haré dormir por un rato, cuando despiertes estarás bien, te lo prometo

Natsuki asintió y cerró los ojos. Shizuru puso el pañuelo en su nariz. Luego de percatarse del sueño profundo de Natsuki descubrió su herida, enhebró una aguja y mojó varias gasas en alcohol.

**000**

Finalmente Mai, Mikoto, Akira y Takumi alcanzaron el fondo de la montaña, el cual aún tenía un enorme cráter descubierto.

En el interior del cráter había un enorme poste color rojo que se alzaba unos 10 metros hacia arriba. Mikoto y Mai lo miraron, era muy similar a las columnas que se levantaban al ser derrotaba una HIME, pero este era diferente.

-Algo pasa… -Dijo Mikoto intranquila

De repente Mai se percató. Volteó a ver rápidamente a Takumi y a Akira.

-¡Es una trampa!

Mai se puso delante de Takumi, Akira detrás y Mikoto delante de Mai.

De repente el ambiente se volvió pesado, un humo espeso rojizo invadió el enorme cráter. Aquella enorme columna comenzó a enterrarse en la grava lentamente. La tierra comenzó a temblar.

**000**

Nao dio un salto atrás al sentir el temblor de tierra. De aquellas puertas una luz negra irradió. Nao esquivó el paso de la luz de donde ella estaba. Como si aquella luz tuviera vida propia, a la velocidad de la luz fue a dar a la gran montaña frente a Fuuka. Nao se levantó y vio como la Estrella HIME enviaba un rayo de luz oscura a la montaña también.

Comenzó a correr nuevamente. En medio de la calle robó una scooter y subió en ella, se encaminó de regreso al hospital.

**000**

Una sombra gigantesca hizo aparición frente a Mai. La pelirroja se puso en guardia y protegió a Takumi.

-_El Destino es el Destino, no es posible luchar contra la corriente… Pero pueden alterar su curso si deciden unirse a mí_

Mai, Mikoto y Akira guardaron silencio.

Takumi se mantuvo detrás de ellas.

En diferentes partes del mundo esta enorme columna roja se estaba levantando ante las demás HIMEs, quienes aterradas apenas podían escuchar el mensaje con claridad.

Mai y Mikoto se vieron entre si nuevamente. Ambas asintieron.

Sus armas HIME desaparecieron.

-¿Qué hacen?- Preguntó Akira precavida

Mai le hizo una señal con la mano. Akira aún sin entender las imitó. Su arma HIME se desvaneció y guardó la guardia.

**000**

Shizuru salió de la habitación en que Natsuki permaneció descansando. Al hacerlo vio entrar a Nao a tumbos sosteniéndose de las paredes de los pasillos al tiempo que agarraba con fuerza su herida.

Entonces vio a Shizuru, estaba junto a una habitación secándose las manos con una toalla de mano. Nao enfureció y arremetió contra ella; hábilmente Shizuru esquivó y con sus dos manos la inmovilizó. Nao terminó en una incómoda posición contra el suelo. La cara totalmente contra el piso mientras Shizuru hacía palanca con sus dos brazos hacia arriba. Un poco de presión y podía dislocar sus hombros.

-Tranquila Yuuki-san... Todo terminó ya para mí

-¡¿Y quién me garantiza que no estás usándome?!

-Que tengo una razón de peso para sacarte del paso, pero derrotarte no me sería útil

Shizuru la soltó. Nao se incorporó sosteniendo su herida. La miró furiosamente al tiempo que recobraba el aliento.

Shizuru la miró mientras des empolvaba su ropa. (Gesto irónico teniendo en cuenta que su propio enfrentamiento previo con Nao había dejado su ropa hecha jirones).

-¿Una razón de más?- Preguntó Nao curiosa

-Tú y lo que tu corazoncito guardan por Natsuki- Explicó Shizuru

Nao la miró fijamente. No contestó. Shizuru se dirigió en silencio a la barra de atención al cliente (que estaba vacía) tomó varios vendajes individuales y se los entregó a Nao. La pelirroja se los rebató de mala gana.

Abrió su camisa y miró el vendaje improvisado que había hecho antes, se había soltado y la herida estaba expuesta.

-Lo hiciste de la manera incorrecta- Le dijo Shizuru mirando de reojo –Si lo repites así te vas a lastimar más

-¡Cállate!

-No me malinterpretes; pero para cuando Natsuki despierte si sigues así nos va a ser un estorbo

-¡Oh claro! ¿Por qué yo no tengo un Child gigante?

Shizuru volteó a verla. Nao estaba pálida y sudaba, sus rodillas temblaban y estaba notablemente agotada.

-Me refiero a tu estado. La herida, el agotamiento, tu obstinación y que no permites que nadie te ayude

-¡No es tu problema! Además solo es por la herida ¡Cosa que debo agradecerte a ti, Fujino!... De nuevo, eres mi mayor problema

-No lo dudo; ojalá Natsuki no opine lo mismo- Suspiró Shizuru sentándose en una silla

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar de ésa?

-Ojalá pudiera creerte como la tratas de indiferentemente... –Comentó Shizuru cruzando sus piernas

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿O es que crees que Kuga te dejará por venir corriendo detrás de mí?

-No representas una amenaza para mi en ese sentido, no se trata que confíe demás en mi respecto a mi relación con Natsuki. Si no me habías comprendido, me refería a que ustedes dos son muy similares; tal vez de no ser por la determinación de Natsuki, hubiera llegado a ser como tú

-¡¿Y eso qué significa?!- Nao caminó hacia ella

Shizuru la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió. Luego la vio a los ojos.

-Tienes la camisa abierta; que buena figura Yuuki-san

Nao enrojeció. Cerró su camisa de un tirón. No recordaba haberla dejado abierta después de revisar su herida.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

-¡Sé útil para algo y hazme un vendaje mejor entonces, Fujino!

-Vale, vale... –Shizuru se puso de pie sonriendo

Le quitó los vendajes de las manos y la recostó en una camilla del pasillo. Quitó el vendaje improvisado que hizo Nao antes y comenzó a trabajar.

Pocos minutos más tarde Shizuru se puso en pie hacia un lavamanos. Nao se incorporó y verificó el vendaje hecho. Notablemente mejor que antes, ya la herida casi ni la sentía.

-¿La Presidenta debe ser a prueba de desastres?- Preguntó Nao irónicamente

-Ya ves que no... Natsuki dijo que yo era la mejor de las HIMEs, pero desafortunadamente mi subconsciente inestable me convierte en la más débil; por eso siempre termino dándome contra el mundo

-¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto?

Shizuru sacudió sus manos mojadas. Tomó una toalla de papel y volteó a verla.

-Porque tú aún puedes elegir qué clase de persona quieres ser... Yo no puedo solo elegir entre ser quien soy y no amar a Natsuki, porque es porque la amo que hago lo que hago... Y entraría al infierno mil veces si es necesario solo si fuera por ella... Tú aún puedes darle otro camino a tu vida

-Bueno, tú que sabes... –Nao apoyó la cara en su mano fingiendo desinterés

Shizuru sonrió.

-Bueno; iré a despertar a Natsuki

Shizuru pasó a la habitación en que descansaba Natsuki.

Se acercó a la peli azul, aún dormida y acarició su frente. Natsuki abrió los ojos de a poco.

-¿Shizuru?...

-Natsuki... –Shizuru sonrió al verla despertar -¿Cómo te sientes?

Natsuki se incorporó lentamente. Hizo una mueca de dolor, luego tocó su costado.

-He estado mejor... Pero con esto podré seguir adelante

-Me alegra

-Gracias, Shizuru

-Aún no me lo agradezcas; yo te hice eso... Es lo menos que podía hacer

Natsuki la miró. Ese dolor en la mirada de Shizuru era inevitable de ver. Natsuki la abrazó.

-Tonta... No es la primera vez que alguien intenta matarme; pero espero que sea la última que te usen a ti para hacerlo

-Yo también- Shizuru respondió el abrazo –Yuuki-san llegó

-¿Nao?- Natsuki alzó una ceja

-Debemos irnos lo más pronto posible

-Hay que ir con Mai y los demás- Natsuki se bajó de la camilla

Al momento que salió de la habitación encontró a Nao. Marcaba insistentemente con su teléfono. Al verlas salir a ambas disintió con la cabeza. Colgó el teléfono y lo guardó de nuevo.

-Bueno, no hay de otra... Hay que ir... donde sea que estés ¿Nao, Mai dijo adonde había ido Akira?

-¿Me preguntas a mi?

Natsuki puso los ojos en blanco. Volvió a ver hacia el jardín trasero del hospital.

-Bueno, hay que buscarlas...

-Estuve en Fuuka hace rato- Le dijo Nao caminando hacia ella –Algo raro salió de la Biblioteca y fue a dar a la cima de la montaña

-¿La montaña? ¿Segura?- Preguntó Natsuki seriamente

-¿Cómo si fuera a jurar si estoy segura?... No, pero...

-¡Nao!- Regañó Natsuki

-Bueno ya, no estoy del todo segura, pero apuesto a que si vamos allá encontraremos algo ¿No? ¿Qué no fue allá donde Mai adoptó a su dragón?

-Cierto... Kagutsuchi... Lord Kokuyou... ¡Una trampa de seguro!

Shizuru y Nao la siguieron. Ella se puso enfrente de las redes que tejió Julia. Las tocó son sus manos, casi ni flexibles eran.

-Julia hizo su trabajo, pero rodear será un fastidio...

Nao hizo una reverencia fingida sacando una sonrisa irónica.

-Yo me encargo, Natsuki- Le dijo Shizuru

Shizuru invocó su Naginata. En un par de movimientos rápidos con ella las redes se hicieron añicos. Tanto Natsuki como Nao la vieron impresionadas. Shizuru se hizo a un lado y les cedió el paso. Ambas pasaron y vieron la montaña desde el camino que tomaron Mai, Mikoto, Akira y Takumi.

Sin necesidad de mencionar su nombre, las 6 cabezas de Kiyohime abrieron la tierra y la enorme HIDRA hizo aparición. Shizuru subió en ella, tomó del brazo a Natsuki y la subió.

Ambas voltearon a ver a Nao desde arriba, la pelirroja miraba con fastidio el Child.

-¡Vamos! Si te vas en Julia no llegarás a tiempo- Le dijo Natsuki

-Supongo que es lo mejor... –Nao subió sobre una cabeza de Kiyohime –Asquerosa criatura...

-Oh, pero ella te adora!- Le dijo Shizuru a modo de broma

-Seguro... –Nao hizo una mueca de asco

**000**

-En pocos minutos el mundo entero será consumido; todas las HIMEs evitaron su destino y pretendieron seguir con su vida, aunque eso desafiara el orden mismo de la vida... Deben pagar

Mai y Mikoto seguían en silencio. En determinado momento sus manos se entrelazaron y mantuvieron bien apretadas. Akira miraba hacia atrás; nada le preocupaba más que Takumi, quien especialmente en este momento era tan frágil.

-... No... ¿Destino?- Murmuró Mai rompiendo el silencio –Eso es una excusa para quienes no saben cómo vivir...

Mai dio un paso al frente.

-Ahora finalmente lo entiendo... La razón por la que al luchar nos arriesgamos a perder a la persona que más apreciamos; y eso es porque los humanos no han sabido derrotar el propio miedo jamás... Pero ahora finalmente lo entiendo... ¡Amar es lo único que no puedes controlar de nosotras!... Mil Festivales se pueden venir ¡Pero nuestro amor es más fuerte que nada y por eso no puedes vencernos!

Una pared del gran cráter estalló. Kiyohime entró a escena. Natsuki dio un salto en el aire. Sus armas vinieron a sus manos inmediatamente.

-¡Dhuran!

Dhuran se abrió paso entre las estacas heladas. Ya en la cabeza de Dhuran se puso detrás de la sombra que azogaba a Mai, Kiyohime delante y Mai en medio; lo miraba. Nao bajó del Child de Shizuru y se puso de lado de Akira. Ambas se miraron, asintieron al tiempo que junto con sus armas HIME sus Child hacían aparición. Mikoto se puso junto a Mai empuñando su espada.

-¿Lo ves?... Estas mujeres han logrado grandes cosas... Y ahora que logramos descubrir nuestro propio ser ¡Ocuparnos de ti será muy fácil!

Mai se alzó en el aire sobre sus aros ígneos.

-¡KAGUTSUCHI!

El potente rugido del dragón resonó en el aire. El enorme Child de Mai cayó entre Kiyohime y Dhuran. Mai subió a su espalda. Los 6 Child acechaban de cerca a Lord Kokuyou, cuya sombra no cedía un centímetro aunque estaba claramente acorralado.

-Hay solo una clase de amor que puede vencerlo todo... –Dijo Mikoto –Y es el que crece incondicionalmente y el que no se rinde ante los momentos difíciles... Ese amor es indestructible... Por eso estamos aquí ¿Verdad?

La sombra negra seguía estática.

-Y no importa cuánto lo neguemos; al final no podemos deshacernos de un sentimiento tan poderoso... –Agregó Natsuki –Realmente somos fuertes porque podemos amar... Y admitirlo y aceptarlo es el primer paso

Natsuki volteó a ver a Shizuru al terminar la frase.

-Yo daría mi vida por proteger a la persona que amo; sin pensarlo- Dijo Akira mirando sobre el hombro a Takumi -¡Y eso es solo porque sé que lo que siento es real, y daría todo por eso!

-_Conmovedor... Ver como niegan lo que es inevitable..._

-¿No estás asustado?- Preguntó Nao –Porque notablemente estás jodido hasta ahora... Y yo no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, tengo alguien que espera verme regresar esta noche... Lo hago por ella

Shizuru agitó su Naginata. Kiyohime bufó y se alzó sobre la sombra.

-No cederemos ni un paso... Por aquellos que amamos y atesoramos... Nunca renunciaría lo que siento, porque por ella es que tengo el valor de luchar... No tienes ni una oportunidad contra eso

-Todo terminará aquí... –Dijo Mai seriamente –Estos poderes, lo que eres, y lo que ponemos en riesgo terminará... Pero nosotras nunca dejaremos de amar; eso es lo que significa ser una HIME

Las 6 marcas en los cuerpos de las 6 brillaron. La estrella HIME emitió un brillo dorado; las marcas HIME se hicieron doradas. Los Child rugieron al cielo unidos. La sombra negra comenzaba a hacerse errática. Creció del tamaño de una montaña en medio de un grito enfurecido.

-¡Es el fin!- Gritó Mai

Kagutsuchi, Miroku, Dhuran, Kiyohime, Gennai y Julia consiguieron un tamaño idéntico de más de 30 metros. Los 6 Child irradiaron una luz dorada que se unió en un solo último grito de guerra, el cual unido causó un rayo expansivo gigante que golpeó de lleno la montaña hacia el suelo. La luz oscura fue destruida, así como la misma montaña se redujo a cenizas al mismo tiempo.

...

Lentamente las columnas alrededor del mundo presentes frente a las demás HIMEs se desplomaron en pedazos. La estrella comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente.

Para cuando las 6 estuvieron conscientes estaban en la Gran Biblioteca. Mai fue la primera en despertar para ver como las enormes puertas se cerraban y se convertían en un enorme muro con una representación antigua de un Festival HIME; una HIME sobre un poderoso dragón se alzaba contra Lord Kokuyou y le derrotaba. Mai suspiró por última vez y sonrió.

-Mikoto... Oye, Mikoto...

El estómago de la niña rugió estrepitosamente. Su cara daba vueltas cuando volteó a ver a Mai.

-Hambre... Mai...

-Por el amor de Dios, no vas a cambiar nunca- Le sonrió Mai acariciando su cabeza

Akira fue la segunda en despertar. Takumi estaba tumbado junto a ella, pero su respiración y pulso eran normales. El chico despertó, al verla sonrió; ella le regresó la sonrisa. Se puso de pie y lo haló de la mano.

-Nosotros regresaremos a América- Dijo Akira –Ya no hacemos falta aquí ¿verdad?

Mai miró a Takumi. Sujetaba con firmeza la mano de Akira, sonrió. Volteó a ver a Akira.

-Sé que lo cuidarás bien...

-¡Onee-chan!- Regañó Takumi sonrojado

-Ya sé, ya sé... Pero siempre voy a preocuparme por ti, eres mi hermanito

-Lo sé...

Nao despertó. Se sobó la cabeza. Inmediatamente miró a su alrededor.

-Terminó... ¿Y sigo viva?

-Claro que lo estás, nunca pensé ver a tu Child tan grande, Nao-chan- Le dijo Mai

-¿Mi Child?... ¡Mamá!

Nao corrió a toda velocidad fuera de la biblioteca. Mai y Mikoto la vieron irse, Akira y Takumi se marcharon también.

Natsuki abrió los ojos lentamente. Había algo pesado en su pecho. Al mirar...

-¡O-Oi Shizuru!- Le llamó sonrojada

La castaña estaba apoyada de lleno en medio de los pechos de Natsuki mientras con sus dos manos los sujetaba de lado a lado. Tenía una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mai y Mikoto voltearon a ver alarmadas del grito de Natsuki. Al ver la situación ambas soltaron un suspiro aliviado, no sin antes ver extrañadas y poco acostumbradas aquella escena.

-¡Shizuru, hey!

Shizuru abrió los ojos. Miró a Natsuki y parpadeó.

-¡No duermas en el pecho de otras personas, baka!

-¡Natsuki dijo que me ama!- Shizuru se colgó del cuello de Natsuki

-¡Oi, a qué viene esto de repente!- Natsuki se sonrojó

-Si, Natsuki dijo que me ama... ¡Pero yo te amo más!- Shizuru estregó su mejilla contra la de Natsuki

-¡Ba-Baka no hagas eso! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

Mai y Mikoto sonrieron. Ambas salieron y las dejaron a solas.

Natsuki consiguió incorporarse, Shizuru la miró aún sonriendo.

-... Oye Shizuru...

-¿Natsuki?

Natsuki se sonrojó notablemente, la miró ciertamente apenada.

-¿Sigue en pie eso de... irnos a vivir juntas lejos de aquí?

-... Natsuki... Yo...

-Yo entiendo que quisieras decirlo solo para animarme, tranquila- Natsuki agachó la cabeza

Shizuru sonrió.

-¿Puede ser en el campo?... Tengo una cabaña que me heredó mi padre en las montañas, por eso lo dije

-Bueno... –Natsuki sonrió –Tendré que comprar repelente jejeje

**000**

Mai alzó la mirada al cielo. Casi como un espectro vio a Kagutsuchi alejarse hacia el horizonte junto a Mikoto. La estrella HIME desapareció nuevamente. Al ver su pecho, el último rastro de la marca HIME se había desvanecido. Suspiró y miró a Mikoto.

-No es la última vez que los vemos, Mikoto

-¿Eso crees?- Preguntó la niña

-Lo sé... La lucha por el amor nunca termina; al menos no para quienes aman de verdad

-Ya veo...

-Bueno, vamos a comer ¡Haré una gran cena para todos!

-¡Si, comida de Mai! ¡Yo quiero!

-Vale, vale, encárgate de buscar a Nao-chan y a Akira-chan y Takumi

-¡Sí!- Mikoto salió corriendo a gran velocidad

Al momento que Mai quedó sola, Natsuki y Shizuru la alcanzaron.

Hubo un momento de silencio pleno por un momento. Las 3 observaban a Fuuka, esta vez había quedado intacta; los estudiantes nuevos comenzaban a ir y venir en todo el lugar.

-Aún deben terminar el curso para atrasados ¿Sabían?- Les dijo Shizuru

Mai y Natsuki se pusieron rígidas.

-Y ustedes en especial anduvieron muy distraídas, me deben presentar un par de trabajos pendientes

-¡Oye, Shizuru!- Natsuki volteó a verla preocupada

-Shizuru-san ¡Pero estábamos...!...

Shizuru sonrió divertida con la escena.

-Era broma... Están aprobadas... No quiero saber nada de Fuuka al menos los siguientes años

Shizuru cruzó por el medio de las dos en dirección a la residencia.

Mai y Natsuki suspiraron al tiempo.

-¿Vas a manejarte bien estando con ella aún así?- Preguntó Mai

-Bueno... No queda de otra ¿no?... Eso es lo que hace a Shizuru... Bueno, Shizuru Jajaja

-Tienes razón... Alcancémosla, haré de cenar para todas hoy

-Vale

Mai le echó un último vistazo a la luna.

Todo había terminado… ¿O no?


End file.
